


The Deal of a Lifetime

by lildreamysoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frisk is Selectively Mute, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has an undergraduate degree, Reader has female anatomy, Reader has glasses, Reader is Demisexual, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildreamysoul/pseuds/lildreamysoul
Summary: It had started out just like any other Thursday night.You had come home from work, put your pajamas on, and were ready for a lazy night. Just your average day in the boring "adult" life. But, as you continue to mess around on your laptop, you stare at the red heart icon on your desktop. It's your favorite game: Undertale. Curiosity hits you hard. How are your favorite characters? Are they happy? Maybe you'll just double check.You double click the game application.Wait... what the... this isn't supposed to happen!?





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I haven't written a fic in like 7 years, but I just couldn't get this story out of my head! So, I decided to finally write it.
> 
> I haven't decided yet if the Reader is to remain nameless or if I should make the Reader essentially a self insert of myself, so please give me your opinions! The Reader's name (or lack of one) won't be revealed for a couple more chapters, so please let me know your thoughts. I'm okay with either a nameless or named Reader.
> 
> Until then, the only thing you need to know is that the Reader does have female anatomy and has their undergraduate degree. Also, this first chapter is gonna be a little short, but don't worry!! The next chapters will definitely be longer. I have lots in store for you guys <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

It had started out just like any other Thursday night.

After a long, extremely boring at work, you immediately came home to your quiet, yet comfortable abode. Apartment 2A, your small little sanctuary away from the world. It was a small one bedroom apartment, but it was all yours. And as soon as you walked through the door, you kicked off your shoes and tossed them over to the side, next to the small mountain of other shoes you refused to put away. You then started to shimmy off your jacket, and hang it on the hook rack close to your entryway. The next destination is your bedroom.

On your way to your room, you began to strip yourself of your work attire. You basically tore your work shirt off, and began kicking off your stupid slacks. Why did you have to wear business attire all the fucking time? Barely anyone pays attention to you there! Despite the fact you started this new job a few months ago after you graduated college with your undergraduate degree, you were already into the routine of it and were getting fed up with shit. Like David from two offices down: why the fuck can’t he keep his stupid opinions to himself? Every time things even got remotely political, you wanted to sock his dumb, Republican ass out. And Cindy? You didn’t even wanna think about that bitch.

By the time you decided to stop thinking about shitty coworkers and focused on what you were doing, you were already naked with your pajamas in your arms, heading towards the shower. Long, hot showers always helped relax you. Nothing like scalding away your worries with hot water that turned your skin bright red! You reach your hand out to test the water, making sure it was hot enough before hopping in. Oh, shit you forgot to get some music playing while you showered. Dammit, it was a “sing your little heart out” kinda night. Despite no music, you, once again, find yourself lost in your thoughts. But this time, you began thinking of something not work related; no, in fact, you began to think about a game you have always loved since it came out: Undertale. Why?

Well, probably due to the fact you were still active in the Undertale fandom. You usually went unnoticed online (which was fine by you), but you occasionally made art and supported other creators who still loved Undertale. You still bought official merchandise whenever it came out, and happily displayed it wherever. The cute Spider Bake Sale keychain on your car keys showed that, along with your Undertale shirts and plushies (which are still extremely soft!). To say you loved it was a little bit of an understatement; you adored it. The story and the characters had grabbed you by the soul and ran. As the hot water continued to pour down your back, you let your imagination continue to go free. You allowed yourself to enjoy the thoughts of meeting Papyrus by chance in their universe, and how you’d become apart of Frisk’s and everyone’s family. You’d make spaghetti with Papyrus, you’d watch anime with Alphys and Undyne (you would definitely want to show them Tokyo Mew Mew), you’d help Frisk with homework. You wanted to help make pies with Toriel, tend to flowers with Asgore, and have a pun war with Sans. San… Oh, how that silly skeleton warmed your heart. A smile danced upon your lips and you happily went deeper into scenarios you knew were never meant to be. It’s rather bittersweet.

You just realized you’ve probably been in the shower for a good 30 minutes.

You jump out of the shower, brush your wet hair, and put your pajamas on. Dinner? Maybe pasta? Or perhaps a grilled cheese? Pizza? Aw, dinner could wait, you weren’t hungry yet. 

So, instead, you flop onto your couch, snuggle up in your biggest, fluffiest blanket, and turn your laptop on. Aw yes, another lazy night before the start of another lazy weekend. But you still had to go to work tomorrow. Fuck, you missed having to get up at 10 in the morning to go to an 11am class. That was the life, man. But college is over now, and you’re in the “adult” world. Having a “normal adult” job that starts at 8am sucks ass. At least you no longer lived with your nagging mother. If she saw your sink now she’d be throwing a hissy fit. You fondly were calling the stack of dirty dishes Mt. Dishmore. Eh, you’d do them this weekend.

You check up on your social media, seeing no new followers and two new notes on one of your self insert drawings. That made you very happy! At least some people saw and liked your hard work. You were pretty proud of this piece too. Shameless self insert or not, you put time and effort into any art you made!

You decide to bring up some music while you browse the internet. Just as you go to click Spotify, you instead stare at the red heart icon that housed the information of your beloved game. 

For the first time, you began to think about opening it. The moment you got the True Pacifist end years ago, you hadn’t touched it. The reason? It’s kinda silly, but...You wanted your timeline and characters to be happy and not deal with resets. You wanted them to have their happy ending, and you were content. But right now, you kinda wanted to check up on them. See if that one Flowey message comes up saying they’re all happy. You bit your lower lip in thought, and before you knew it---

You double clicked to open up Undertale.

And that’s where you are right now. Sitting on your couch, in your pajamas, staring at the message on the screen. Your computer screen had went completely black, and now had white letters on it.

“ ** _F I N A L L Y._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you read the first chapter!! I apologize that this first chapter is a wee bit short, but the next chapters will start getting longer! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this however, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Again, please let me know if you think the Reader should remain nameless or not. I would super appreciate your opinions!!  
> Find me on tumblr: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie!! I certainly did not expect such positive response so quickly for this!! So, since you guys are so awesome, here's the next chapter~ Enjoy <3

To say you’re shook is an understatement. You cannot believe the message on your laptop. You cover your mouth in utter confusion and slight fear, as if muting a silent scream.

“ ** _I have been trying to contact you for ages now. While I admire your determination, waiting for you to click this again was rather... infuriating._** ”

You look around your tiny living room. You’re beyond confused. This was never a part of the game, because you’ve never been updated on something like this. Who the fuck is typing this shit to you. What the fuck. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. _DID SOMEONE HACK INTO YOUR COMPUTER????? DID THEY MESS WITH YOUR TIMELINE?? YOU’RE LITTLE MONSTER FAMILY?? OH, MOTHERFUCKER---_

“ ** _Now, I must say, it is a pleasure to finally be able to officially meet you, young one._** ”

Young one? Fuck this dude, you’re 23. With a degree. Not a kid!

Wait.

“Finally meet me? You… you know who I am?”

“ ** _Well, yes. I have been studying you for years now._** ”

WHAT.

“What. The. Fuck. WHO the FUCK is this? You sick bastard!”

“ ** _Mmm, yes, there’s that foul mouth of yours. Do not fret, child, I am not here to hurt you._** ”

You wanna fling your laptop into oblivion at this rate. Someone is contacting you through your computer, through Undertale. Does… Does Toby Fox know about this? Oh boy, you can feel the anxiety attack coming. Your vision was beginning to shift.

“ ** _However, to answer your question: you actually know who I am. But, I guess it is difficult to realize who I am since you cannot see me._** ”

Well, _no shit_ , Sherlock. No voice and no face to recognize. At this point you wonder if you’re dreaming. Did you fall asleep on the couch again? God, you hope you wake up soon. You figure if anyone could hear you, they’d think you’re losing your mind. You’re considering closing your laptop. Maybe whatever the fuck is happening will stop and go away. Before you make a move to shut down your laptop, you finally get the answer to your question.

“ ** _I am Wing Ding Gaster. And I need your help._** ”

You pause, and if your eyes and mouth could get any wider, it was happening now.

What.

“G… Gaster?”

“ ** _Yes, dear. I am Gaster. It is nice to finally meet you._** ”

You can’t fucking believe it. Who the fuck is messing with you? Why would someone impersonate Gaster to mess with you. If he asked for your credit card number, you were gonna chuck your laptop out the window. God, you’d be so pissed if that happens. 

Nonetheless, you humor whatever this is. This outta be good.

“Well, Gaster… it’s nice to meet you too. What do you need help with? And why aren’t you speaking in WingDings?”

“ ** _I understand that my original speech pattern is hard to understand and read, especially for you humans. I know, I’ve seen you try, and then give up after 5 seconds. Anyways---_**

**_I have been watching you since you completed your timeline. As you can see, I am very much real, and I am happy to let you know that the others are as well. They are apart of another plane of existence. A different universe, you could say. I, however, am in the void, as you know. The void is a constant everywhere, and gaining access to other universes can be possible. Anomalies happen in the void occasionally, and I found you through one. A rift in your universe appeared, and I entered to find you. I have left the rift open thanks to the small bits of magic I do still have. But, I could only enter your universe from this Undertale application. The application opened the rift once you completed your timeline._ **

**_Oh goodness, I’m getting sidetracked. Those details can be worried about later._ **

**_My main point is: you have left your timeline alone since you freed monsterkind---_** ”

“Frisk freed the monsters. I didn’t.”

“ ** _But you led Frisk--- Ugh, again, a topic for later. What I’m saying, is that you’ve given my kind happiness and freedom again, and you’ve let them be. You have not messed with the timeline since then. That takes great determination to not mess with anything afterwards. You truly loved all the monsters you met. And after studying you, you especially seem to love my sons. That is why I have decided to make you an offer._** ”

Dadster confirmed. Okay, this thing knows its stuff, especially about you. But, then again, it isn’t that hard to track your browsing data online. At least to a computer nerd it probably wouldn’t be.

“Alright, Gaster. I’m still listenin’. Shoot.”

If you could hear text sighing, you’re sure you’d be hearing one of relief right now.

“ ** _Due to your determination about keeping my sons and their friends happy and safe, I have come to you. As much as I have become... enlightened... thanks to my time in the void, I wish to see Sans and Papyrus again. I wish to experience the surface with them. Being forgotten… Well, you know to a somewhat small extent what being forgotten is like. I would know since I’ve monitored you these past few years._** ”

Fucking, _ouch_. Don’t try and sugar coat it, Gaster. You feel a slight ping of sadness in your chest. Your family, friends… God. You were often forgotten by the ones you cared about most. No one seemed to try and remember about you. Or, at least, that’s how it’s always felt.

Nonetheless, Gaster is lonely. You could relate to that. Maybe… Maybe this really was Gaster you’re talking to? You’re still not very sure, but you hope that this truly is him.

“ ** _I wish to gain my happiness. And I know you wish to gain yours as well. Therefore, I am offering you this: In exchange for living your dream of living alongside my sons and their friends, you must incubate my soul in yours._** ”

What.

“What.”

“ ** _I guess that does sound a bit odd, doesn’t it. Let me explain. My soul is not strong enough to create enough magic to come back into existence. I cannot hold a physical form. That’s where you come in. If you accept my somewhat... broken, weak soul into yours, I will have access to your HP. I also assume humans’ magic is dormant, since no human has had access to magic since the war. I will at least, consume a bit of your HP daily. If I find dormant magic, I will also consume that. I need that to start restoring my own soul, my magic, and eventually I will be able to form my existence again._** ”

That sounds really morbid. Consume off of your energy and being?

“So, you’d be like a parasite.”

“ ** _...That is one way to look at it. But once I am capable to form myself fully again, we will have to go Underground. With the technology down there and my calculations, we should be able to separate our souls. I would be brought into existence again, and you would no longer have to incubate me. There are other details to be explained, but for now, you get the idea. Now, tell me... do you accept?_** ”

He expects an answer right now?

“Gaster… I’m gonna need a minute or so to think about this.”

The text on your screen remains, as if allowing you the time you asked for.

Good god, this is honestly too good to be true. At this point, you’re pretty sure this is Gaster. The real Wing Ding Gaster. Could this really be happening?? Oh, if this is a dream, you don’t wanna wake up anymore. You’re gonna take advantage of it, and treasure whatever you remember when you wake up. If this isn’t a dream...

You begin pondering the new opportunity presented to you.

If you left this universe, you’d lose the few, good friends you had. You’d be starting over with absolutely no one knowing who you are, except for Gaster. Despite the fact you tried to distance yourself from your mother after college, the thought of never seeing her again made you sad. No job, no house. And then you think about your degree. Would it be accredited somewhere? Oh jeez, you began to feel another wave of anxiety.

Positives, though. You would meet your favorite characters. You could possibly become a part of their family. You could help monsterkind. You could be there for everyone. You also don’t have to deal with your dysfunctional family here. Maybe no one would forget about you all the time. Maybe for the first time…. You would feel like you belonged.

You made your decision.

“Deal, Gaster. I accept your offer.”

“ ** _Really? Oh thank the stars! You have made me the happiest monster right now. Oh, I just knew you’d be the right person for this. Thank you, my dear. Now, let’s get started. Please, touch the screen so I may transfer you to the void._** ”

That sounded scary as hell.

But, you slowly touch your laptop screen. You suddenly feel something pushing up against your hand, as if something was trying to come out of your laptop. It’s just like those horror movies where the hands try to come out of the wall, as if your screen suddenly become like a thin rubber barrier as the hand stretched out towards you. You can’t help but freak out and begin to panic.

Suddenly, you hear a cartoon-ish "pop" sound, and a skeleton hand with a hole in the palm is wrapped around your wrist. Oh shit, here we go.

Before you can even shreek, you’re arm is pulled into the void portal, and then you’re gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Also, please don't forget to let me know if you think the Reader should remain nameless or not.  
> Find me on tumblr: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com


	3. It’s Freaking Dark in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! I'm so happy to see that people like my work so far <3  
> I've gotten only a couple of responses about the Reader being nameless or not, so please give me your thoughts. After Chapter 4 is posted is the last time to give me your input.  
> Anyways, here's Chapter 3!! Enjoy <3

The moment you open your eyes after your unexpected visit to the void, you come face to face with a... a person…? Goop-skeleton? Hmmm.

You’ve seen many drawings of Gaster, but nothing could compare to the monster right in front of you.

The cracks in his skull around his eyes are much more… defined, more pronounced than you and many others imagined. His eye sockets are even more uneven, and one of his pupils is larger than the other. The expression he had, however, is not as scary as you had originally thought it would be. In fact, he did look rather happy and friendly. Cartoon-ish, even. Despite the huge crack, his brow bones are extremely animated, and helped express his excitement and happiness, and his smile is very welcoming to say the least. You did wonder what happened to his teeth, since it appears he has none. His skull is oval shaped, and it reminds you of a perfect middle ground between Sans’ round and Papyrus’ rectangular skulls. You wondered if perhaps their appearances would be more pronounced when you finally meet them. The thought made your heart flutter with both excitement and anxiety.

Gaster’s goopy “body” was another thing. It was as if he was made of pudding. It has a liquid-y consistency, but yet still held form around skull and hands. 

Speaking of hands, they just kinda... floated around. There were no arms attached from his hands to this body. You honestly wanted to grab one of his hands and see if it would reattach to Gaster after you let go. They probably would hover back to his body. The inner anthropologist in you wants to study his hands more, but you push those feelings away for now. Also, you couldn't see any skele feet or shoes under his goop body.

“Welcome, child, to the void.”

“Ah… thanks, Gaster. It’s very… dark.”

And when you mean dark, you mean it’s completely black. You feel like you’re standing up, like there is floor under your feet, but all you see if black. You look to your left, and all you see if black. To your right? You guessed it: black.

But yet, you can look at yourself and Gaster perfectly fine, as if there is light to help your eyes see color and dimension. You still have your pajamas on. Fuck, how embarrassing!

“So, uh… How do we do this, Gaster?”

“Aw, yes. Now that I know you are on board, I can explain some other details. First, there is another part of this deal we must discuss.”

“And what’s that?”

“Despite the fact you and I are both counting on the plan to work out, we must have a backup in case of failure.”

You look up, now suddenly aware that Gaster was not 100 percent sure that his plan was going to work. Fuck. That made you anxious as hell. What the hell would you both do it this plan didn’t work out?

“If for some reason we cannot separate, I think it would be most wise to… well, to stay together. You would still have the chance to become friends with my sons, the king and queen, and the rest of their friends. And I would still be able to experience life on the surface to some degree. Does this make sense to you?”

You look up into Gaster’s eye sockets, straight at his glowing pupils. After pausing for a moment, you look off into the darkness to think.

Yes, yes that did make sense to you. You and Gaster would still be getting what you want to some degree. But you’re pretty sure you’d never be able to take a chance on some of the more intimate things in life. Like trying to date again... Or getting married. It would just be too awkward trying to “do the do” with another soul with you and watching. You sigh. I-I mean it's not like you're planning on that stuff anyways!! You also just realized you probably won’t be able to masturbate either. God, you know you’re demisexual, but you still had sexual urges! But… you figured you could fight off those feelings if that meant being with the people you have loved for years now.

You look back at Gaster and nod, “Yeah, yeah. That does make sense. I agree to that Plan B.”

Gaster’s lopsided smile seems to grow wider, he is obviously extremely pleased you were easy to bargain with. You think you and this goop skele will get along fine.

“Excellent! I knew I could reason with you. Now, a few more things; first, I wish to discuss with you about control. You will have total control of your body most of the time. However, there will be times I will need to take over. I know you are afraid of losing control, child, but I promise I will not harm or embarrass you in anyway. I just need to be able to speak or use magic occasionally, and I would just take over your body then. For example, when we enter my universe, I will need to be in control for a while.”

You cross your arm, intrigued. Why would he need complete control then?

Gaster sees your confusion, and you see a bead of sweat fall down his skull. Huh, so skeleton monsters really do sweat. You’re extremely curious to see how these skeleton worked, especially when it comes to them having “human” functions, like blushing and sweating. You’ll ask Gaster about it sometime. But, now we all know where Sans got his, uh… “sweat glands” from. Gaster continues.

“I have been in contact with one of my followers. Limited contact, mind you, with the limitations and oddity of the void. Anyways, I have been able to inform them of you and a possibility of coming back. I will need to be in control to be able to find them and speak with them. This follower has promised a place for you to stay, and has gained access to my old bank account.”

Monsters had bank accounts? You didn’t know there was a bank in the Underground. You wished you had seen the monster bank in the game. Wow, and people made monsters sound strange and foreign. They’re just like humans, just… made up of magic. But if Gaster was forgotten, how does he…?

“Gaster, how would we have access to your money in an account if people, y’know… forgot about your existence?”

Gaster nods, obviously expecting such a question.

“I understand your concern. However, they still have my account information. It is simply just corrupt. My funds are still in there, they just cannot see it. I can though. I can only communicate and see the world through technology, just like how I found you. I can reach places no one else can thanks to my magic and connection to the void. And no one can detect me unless I want to be found.”

Gaster seems extremely pleased and proud of his ability. He reminds you of Papyrus when he bragged about how cool he would be once he joined the Royal Guard. This sure was the skelebros’ dad alright!

On a side note, you’re glad you’ll have a place to stay and money now. Two less things to worry about! A sigh of relief leaves your lips, and you smile a little more genuinely.

“Okay, Gaster, I’m super impressed how prepared you are!”

“Well, of course! A good scientist is always well prepared, my dear. Now, two more things, and then we will begin the soul incubation process.”

You nod, letting Gaster know you are still listening. Gaster nods in response and goes on.

“During the process of incubation, you will need to eat monster food along with your normal human food. I will be consuming HP from you, and so monster food will replenish you. There will be some times where I will consume more HP and magic in comparison to a normal day, but I will tell you ahead of time. So, we must stock on monster food soon.”

Oh boy, you hoped you like monster food. You’re a super picky eater. Gaster looks at you, almost as if he knew what you were thinking.

“Do not worry, you will find something. Nice Cream and Cinnamon Bunnies are sweets, you’ll do fine. I’ve watched you eat before.”

You shiver, and you honestly wished he’d stop reminding you. It’s really creepy.

You agree nonetheless.

“What’s the final detail then, G-man?”

Gaster was about to talk again, but paused. 

“G-man? I like that. You are adorable.”

You chuckle lightly, you hadn’t expected a response. What a goof. He continues.

“The final thing…,” His voice echoes off into the distance. After a minute or so, he states, “You are not to tell anyone of my existence until we are separated.”

Your heart sinks a little. He was reminding you of…

“Heh, just like little Asriel, huh? Don’t wanna get anyone’s hopes up, just in case? And hurt your sons?”

Gaster’s eye lights faded, and he smiled sadly. He nodded softly, happy you understand his thoughts and feelings.

“Okay, Gaster. I agree,” you state, and hold your hands out to him, “Now, let’s begin. Shall we?”

Gaster finally makes full on eye contact with you, and his pupils widen. He can see that familiar determination in your eyes. His happy smile returns again, he chuckles.

“Yes, let’s begin.”

Gaster places his hands in yours, and closes his eyes. His face become calm and soft, and you feel a sudden pull on your chest. You jolt in surprise and lean back quickly, and Gaster’s shut eyelids scrunch in frustration.

“Do not resist. Breathe slowly, and let yourself go.”

You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding, and try to focus on breathing normally. Gaster concentrates again, and you feel the tug on your chest again. This time, you just let it happen, even if it does frighten you a little bit. Whatever Gaster is doing right now is kind of making you a little nauseous.

You hear a “ping”, and the pulling on your chest stopped. Your chest feels a little lighter, and you look ahead of you. When did you start looking up? But what floats in front of you is something you had never thought you’d see: your soul.

In front of you is a big, red soul, full of determination. You stare at it, and suddenly you feel a handful of emotions crash on you.

Big, fat tears threatened to escape your eyes. Oh god, you're really doing this. This is a dream come true, _the deal of a lifetime_. You’ve never been so excited in your whole life. You weren’t even this excited when you went to Paris last March. But, yet... you were terrified. You rub your hands together anxiously. What if you and Gaster couldn’t separate? What if your beloved characters ( _who are really freakin' real!!!!!_ ) didn’t even like you? What about your mom, your friends?? You hoped they would be okay. You’re gonna miss them so much... You shake your head as if you're trying to fling those sad thoughts out of your brain. Oh, stop it!! You can’t think like this. Happy thoughts and a new adventure and future. You _can_ and _will_ do this.

You decide to focus on your soul now, looking at it’s bright, red beauty. It reminded you of a gorgeous ruby in the shape of a heart. Gaster seems taken aback from it as well, as he too was staring at it. You never thought yourself to be so bright, so… beautiful. Did Frisk’s soul look like this? Do all humans have bright souls? You honestly can’t wait to find out. There was just so much to learn and discover in a new world.

You then notice Gaster’s weak soul. It is white, with a pretty, light lavender glow to it. But you can’t help but look at the gnarly crack in it, which almost made Gaster’s soul fall apart. It was barely hanging on. You move your hand to grasp Gaster’s hands tighter, and look him in the eyes.

“I’m ready, Gaster.”

He blinks, but then nods in understanding. You close your eyes, and squeeze Gaster’s hands reassuringly. He squeezes right back, before letting his soul move forward towards yours.

You suddenly feel Gaster’s soul touch yours, and just let Gaster do what he must. The next thing you know, it’s completely dark. Huh, it seems...

You’ve lost consciousness. _Goddammit, Gaster!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Also, please don't forget to let me know if you think the Reader should remain nameless or not. I will make my decision before Chapter 5.  
> Find me on tumblr: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com   
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	4. Adventure START!! ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Chapter 4 is here~  
> Thanks everyone for your input on the Reader! Despite this story originally sort of being a self insert story I created for myself, the Reader will remain nameless and use they/them pronouns. This is totally fine with me, because now everyone can enjoy the same story I am while I write it!! <3 Perhaps after a while, I will make a version of this or something else for my silly self insert needs~ And it could make this easier to read to have name. If you'd be interested in that, let me know here or via my tumblr (see end notes). Otherwise, don't worry about it. I appreciate everyone's input, thank you so much!!  
> Anyways, onward to the story!!

The moment you regained consciousness, your eyes meet a ceiling. A very unfamiliar ceiling. What. The. Fuck. Where the fuck are you. What the fuck happened.

_‘Calm down, dear. You are alright. You are in your new apartment. Welcome to your new home!’_

Oh shit, you remember. You remember your night on the couch, you remember the messages on the screen, you remember Gaster’s weird skeleton hand grabbing you, you remember the void, your soul---

“Gaster?”

_‘Yes, yes, it’s me. I’m right here.’_

You hear that “ping” noise again, and suddenly your soul is once more out of your body. But it’s different.

Inside your soul, you can see Gaster’s soul floating. It’s smaller than yours, and there’s that crack. But it’s there, and you can feel Gaster’s attachment to you. He’s slowly sapping the strength from you, you can slowly, but surely, feel it. You hands hover below your soul to hold it, and you gaze at if for a little bit longer. You now have to take care of two souls instead of one. Ugh, responsibility.

You sigh and push your soul back into your chest until it’s gone.

“Alright, Gaster, you gots some ‘splaining to do.”

_‘Aw, yes. I suppose I do.’_

You rub your eyes, and look around for your glasses. Your blurred vision happens to make out a very blurry nightstand next to the bed you’re on, and your glasses are set upon it. You grab them, and put them on. Awww! Much better, now you can fully see your new home.

You lay back on the bed to stretch, and make little noises since it felt good.

_‘The moment your soul accepted mine, it appears the force of my magic made you black out. Your body has never been exposed to magic before, so it’s no surprise you’d react that way.’_

You hum in understanding and nod, and finally decide to get up from the bed. You crack your knuckles. You feel Gaster shutter. You’re not sure if you will ever get used to having another person in your head and being able to feel them. Good thing this is temporary.

_‘Don’t do that.’_

You giggle, and move your head side to side to get your neck to pop. Sure enough, it does, and you hear Gaster groan in annoyance. You hear him mutter _'disgusting'_ under his breathe. You giggle again.

“Anyways, continue.”

_‘Aw, yes. Well once you were out, I just simply took over. I was able to transfer you out of the void in my universe. Aw, I guess I should welcome you here. Welcome to my home, child!’_

You looked out the window of the small bedroom you were in, and the first thing you could see was the many buildings surrounding your new home. Behind those buildings, however, is a tall, intimadating mountain.

“Is that Mt. Ebott?”

_‘Yes, yes, it is. I know how excited you are, I can feel it. Your soul is just radiating light and happiness. I am glad you are feeling happy, child.’_

You suddenly become aware of the huge smile on your face, and you could feel happy tears trying to escape your eyes. Stop with the tears, eyes!! You placed a hand over your chest and felt your heart, and perhaps your soul, flutter in excitement. Oh my god, this is all real and it is happening to you.

You breathe in, trying to calm yourself. You begin to scan your new bedroom. It’s small, and extremely plain. White walls, white windows, white carpet. The bed had a white comforter, with white sheets. On the ground, however, you see something not white. You see a brown teddy bear. You must have knocked that off while sleeping. Oops. 

You pick it up off the grown, and inspect it. The cute bear is wearing a little t-shirt, which said “WELCOME HOME” on it in yellow letters.

_‘My follower got you that. He wished to welcome you to your new home.’_

How sweet! Oh you feel like you could cry again. How kind, how thoughtful!! You place the cute, soft bear back on the bed, right in the middle.

“I’ll have to thank him.”

_‘Yes, that would be nice. Check out the rest of the place. It’s small, but it’ll do. Also, my follower, Bamidele, was able to get a change of clothes for you. Those are in the bathroom, along with some of your everyday necessities. He has also provided you with a cell phone and my bank card, which is in the kitchen. Once you’re done exploring, you should probably go shopping.’_

Man, you’d really have to thank Bamidele and perhaps give him a hug. What an awesome dude right there!

You walk out of the small bedroom, and look to see an extremely small hallways. Nonetheless, you see across from your bedroom was the bathroom. You walk over, and decide to get ready for the day ahead of you.

The bathroom is just like the bedroom: everything is white. Eh, you suppose white is good, it usually was a clean look. You inspect the clothes on the sink: a pair of black shorts that could easily fall to your knees (you’re pretty short) and a simple green t-shirt. Not the most fashionable look, but eh, what do you care? As long as it fits okay, you could always get more clothes later. Speaking of things to get, remember to get new bras and panties. Shit, you’d have to go into public without a bra. That’s probably the first thing you’re gonna have to go get, otherwise you’ll be self conscious all day.

Now, you face the shower. Oh good, it’s one of those bath tub/shower combinations. You can still take baths!! Score!! However, for right now, a shower will do. You stare at the shower handle, to see how it worked. Shit, this was always freaking hard to figure out the first time. Fuck it, you grab a hold of the handle and twist it to the side. Hot water began to immediately come out of the bath tub faucet, which got your attention enough to see the little pull tab on top of it. You pull that, and sure enough, the shower came on. You shrieked as hot water almost scalds you, and change the shower handle to warm water. Welp, at least you figured it out. And all by yourself too!

You strip down, and get in. Halfway through your shower, you realize something.

“Gaster… can you see me naked?”

_‘Well, yes, child. I can see everything you do.’_

“Welp, now I’m self conscious.”

_‘Oh, hush now. You’re fine. I just recommend to hurry up so we can get your first day in Ebott City started.’_

You finish up, and get dressed. You notice deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush. Aw, thank the heavens for Bamidele. A true saint right here. You continue your everyday morning routine, and head to the kitchen.

There is a little touch screen phone, a key, and a card on the little breakfast bar that separates the kitchen from the small living room. You pick those up, and put them in the pockets of your shorts. Honestly, these shorts reminded you of Sans’. You smile, shrug, and continue looking around.

There is a tiny flat screen in the living room, along with a obviously worn out couch. It’s gray, so at least there was one non-white thing in this apartment. But as you look around some more, you are again met with white. More white carpet in the living room. The walls are pretty much bare, except for your diploma. How did Gaster transfer that over here? Does that say Ebott University instead of the actually university you graduated from? How the--- ??

At this point, you’re gonna have learn to stop questioning the guy. He works in mysterious ways, plus magic. You can buy some artwork later to fill up the rest of the bareness. Now, moving on to the kitchen.

It was like a small little aisle, with the appliances on one side and the sink, cabinets, and breakfast bar on the other. You had a little bit of counter space to work with, but that’s fine. You weren’t much of a cook anyways.

Overall, it’s small, but it all looks clean. You were surprised there would be anything in here, like the TV and the couch. So, you were at least grateful for what you were given by Bamidele. You’re pretty sure you’ll have to bake him something later as a thank you.

You head to the door of your apartment, and slip on the black sandals that were waiting there for you. They were a little big, but you could manage. You open the front door, and immediately turn around and lock it. You make note that your apartment is 202. Now, first things first; go thank Bamidele.

You head down the stairs, looking for a main office. You assume Bamidele owns these apartments. Sure enough, you see a gray figure watering the flowers outside of a small building across from you labeled “Main Office”. Gaster’s followers are all shown as gray, so you speak up.

“Excuse me? Bamidele?”

The figure turned around from watering the pink flowers. You notice he’s Gaster Follower 2. You’d done some research on Gaster’s followers a year or so ago. It was good you at least know who you’re talking to now, and now you know his name.

“Aw, yes. Good morning! I am glad to see you are awake. Please, please, come with me to my office.”

You follow him inside the main building, and he leads you to a back office. Which, is of course, small. Like everything else.

“It is good to finally meet you. I am assuming I am talking to the person who is helping Gaster, and not Gaster himself?”

You nod, and hold your hand out to shake his.

“Yes, I just want to thank you, sir, for all you done for me. For us. We really, really appreciate everything you’ve done for us so far. You’re so very kind.”

Bamidele lets out a laugh, and shakes his head.

“It is no problem, my dear, no problem at all. Anything to help Gaster and his chosen incubator. You are very brave to take on such an important task.”

Wow, that sounded really freaking weird. Aaaaand, now you feel awkward. Nothing said seems to bother him, so Bamidele continues.

“Now, here are some important things for you. Here is the receipt for your new driver’s license, and other important things humans need to have.”

He hands you a bright yellow file, which you open. It’s a new birth certificate, a new social security card, the receipt for your license… Just everything to prove you were a human, as if you were born here. This was fantastic.

“We’ve been waiting for you for a while now. I am so glad you’re finally here,” Bamidele says quietly, with a genuine smile on his face. You return it in kind.

“I’m glad to be here too. I cannot thank you enough.”

After a few minutes of idle chat, you leave Bamidele’s office and drop your files off at your apartment.

Now, back to business!

You spend the rest of your day shopping for clothes. By the time you came back to home, you arms were full of bags of clothes. You got everything you needed: pants, shirts, a couple business-like outfits, bras, and underwear. Thankfully, you had not seen any of the main characters from Undertale yet. That didn’t mean you didn’t see monsters, oh no. In fact, you’re pretty sure you’re located in a mainly monster neighborhood. Every person you’ve seen has almost always been a monster. The variety of monsters is absolutely astounding! You'd seen small mouse monsters walking along the street right next to you, you'd seen a cute elemental water monster working at one of the clothing stores, and you'd seen a giant Tsunderplane walking out of a book store. There were just... so many! And humans? You maybe saw 4 humans today tops, and that's excluding yourself.

You immediately changed into jeans and a t-shirt after you got home. Gaster began to nag about you needing monster food, and you can see why; your HP was at about 5/20. No wonder you’re suddenly tired.

You grab a few things from the local corner store nearby. You could get by for tonight and tomorrow, and then actually go grocery shopping tomorrow.

You mess around on your phone while eating a Cinnamon Bunny, which is freaking delicious. You thought cinnamon rolls were good, but nope; Cinnamon Bunnies were waaaay better.

The next few hours are spent watching TV, eating a frozen pasta dinner and more Cinnamon Bunnies, and messing around on your new phone. You reminder yourself to buy a laptop soon. You'd need that for entertainment and research.

Before you know it, you’re asleep on the couch. Just because this old thing was worn out, doesn’t mean it isn’t comfy as hell.

What you didn’t know, however, was that the next day would be the _real_ start to your adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter is when things start to pick up!! I'm super excited for Chapter 5, it's been pretty fun to write so far~  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	5. Of All the Pasta-bilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter~  
> I hope you all enjoy <3

When you wake up the next morning, you find yourself face first into one of the couch cushions. And you’re pretty sure you can feel drool down the side of your mouth and chin. Gross, but at least you slept well. Man, having the HP drained outta you is tiring!

You turn onto your back and stretch. The little noises you make while you stretch escape out from your lips. You scratch the back of your neck, and rub your eyes. Where are you damn glasses?? You squint, and look around the floor surrounding the couch. Ah! There they are, next to your phone. You put your glasses on, and check your phone. It’s 9:24am. Wow, not bad, you’d figure you’d sleep in longer than that.

Surprisingly, Gaster hasn’t said anything yet, so you speak up.

“Good morning, Gaster.”

You hear a noise of annoying, and then a groan and yawn. Was… was Gaster still asleep? Does he like to sleep like Sans does? Oh boy, you were really seeing the connections of Dadster to his sons now that he was attached to your soul.

_‘Mmm, five more minutes…’_

“Okay, G-man. But I’m getting up,” And with that you head to the kitchen.

To say you shoved a Cinnamon Bunny down your throat would be an exaggeration, but it sure felt like you did. You tore that thing apart in like 1 minute.

You then move on to your bedroom, grabbing some clothes out of your little closet. T-shirt and jeans? Oh yeah, that’s the ticket.

You take your clothes with you into the bathroom, and get ready for the day. You had lots of thing to get. A new laptop, groceries, maybe a few more towels, a blanket or two… Shit, what else did you need? Eh, you shrug and continue with your morning routine.

After stepping out of the bathroom, you decide it’s time for Gaster to get up. It’s go time.

“C’mon, Gaster. It’s time to get up.”  
Another groan from Gaster. Man, he is a sleepy bones!

_‘Mmm… yes, yes. You’re right. I’m up, I’m up.’_

“Good morning, sleepy head. How are you feeling today?”

You feel Gaster give a sleepy smile.

_’I feel… alright, actually. I must say your soul has helped mine quite a bit already. I’d say my soul is about 30% healed up and back to normal.’_

“How long do you think it’ll take to get to 100?” You ask as you slip on sock and tennis shoes. You’re honestly not sure what percentage Gaster started at when you accepted this deal. You hear Gaster hum, and you could feel him trying to figure that out. He mulls over percentages and time frames for a couple seconds before answering.

_‘I’d say… perhaps, three months or so? That’s my safe bet.’_

“Would you say your healing is consistent? Or rather… uh, random, for lack of a better word? Like, you could hop up 3% one day and 0 the next?”

_‘Definitely the latter.’_

You sighed, and got off the couch to leave your apartment.

“Alright, G, let’s go.”

Your first stop is the grocery store. You figured you could at least carry a couple bags of groceries home by yourself. You miss your car, it was nice being able to use it for shopping and getting to places faster. You figure you might have to try and find a car sometime soon. Shit, you should probably look for a job too. Gaster may have given you access to his money for whatever you needed, but you feel a need to also help provide for yourself. Maybe there’s somewhere close by that’s hiring.

You follow the directions on your phone to the nearest grocery store, which was about a 10 minute walk from your apartment. It’s a small little grocery store, which upon entering, you found out was owned by the Snowdin Shopkeeper. You smiled warmly towards her when she welcomed you, and said “hello” and “thank you” to her. You always thought she was a super pretty bunny monster.

You can feel the eyes of the many monsters and few humans who are either shopping or working on you. You’re obviously a new face. Aaaaand, there your face goes. Your cheeks start to redden, and you can’t help but feel self conscious now. Great, your face probably looks like a tomato now. 

_‘It’s alright, child, it’s alright. They’re just simply curious. You are new, and you aren’t a regular. Just continue doing what you’re doing. You’ll be okay.’_

Having someone here with you while you have anxiety issues really helps. You take a deep breath, and try to act normal. Or, at least, what you consider your normal.

You grab a small cart, and started looking down the aisles. Hmmm, where should you start first? You shrug and decide to just simply start on one side of the store and make your way down the other.

As you start down the first aisle, you grab a small case of what looks like grape pop. You suddenly begin to wonder about dialect and language for a second. Would they call carbonated drinks pop or soda? Or would they be the few places that just calls the drink by its name? Oh boy, you’d have to try and get used to that if they didn’t use pop. You sighed, and decided to continue on.

Unbeknownst to you, while you were musing over language, two _very familiar_ skeletons entered the small grocery store. Others around the store greet the skeleton brothers happily, to which they returned in kind. The taller one grabs a cart while the shorter one chats up the owner.

You turn down another aisle, your small cart containing the grape pop, a package of cheese, a thing of ham, hot dogs, and your recent addition of ketchup. Look, Sans isn’t the only ketchup lover here! Sure, you could take a spoonful of ketchup and be fine. Just, you would definitely not straight up chug it. How Sans does that is beyond you, but then again, he grew up in a different environment then you did. You wonder if ketchup was one of the abundant things the monsters had access to, and maybe that’s why Sans likes it so much. Man, you liked your Food & Cultures class back when you were in college and the things like this that it taught you, but that thought just made you sad. There were probably some trying times for those monsters that you didn’t know about.

Despite the sad thought, you continued down the pasta aisle. This is where a majority of your grocery needs were to be met. You could probably live off of soup and pasta. Oh, and bread. You need bread. Maybe you could find some peanut butter too.

While you were lost in thought again, you failed to notice one of the skeleton brothers walk down the same aisle as you. You looked across the aisle, seeing some spaghetti. Oh, you could definitely make some spaghetti and have a good amount of leftovers. You giggle, realizing you were pulling a Papyrus. You reach for it, and just as you touch the package of pasta, a gloved hand lands on top of yours.

The taller skeleton looks away from his list in confusion, and sees you. Your heart completely stopped.

Papyrus.

This… this is Papyrus. THIS IS _PAPYRUS, O-OH MY GOD, P-PAPYRUS, THE SWEETEST SKELE IN THE WHOLE WORD, IS STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU, OH MY---_

_’BREATHE, CHILD.’_

You breathe, and your face is already on fire. You’re blushing like a madman, and quickly take your hand back.

“I-I’m sorry! I guess I-I was too l-lost in my thoughts to notice you reaching for the s-same thing,” You quickly apologize, smiling nervously. You place a hand over your chest to try and stop your heart and soul from bursting out and attacking Papyrus with love. You can hear Gaster laugh at your mixed emotions. Bastard.

Papyrus looks at the pasta and then at you, but his look of confusion turns into a big grin. Oh lord, his smile is like sunshine. Oh lord, he deserves to be showered in kisses every day, and you would happily proved them. He’s too pure, too sweet.

“NYEHEHE!!! IT’S QUITE ALRIGHT HUMAN. I SEE YOU ARE ALSO A LOVER OF SPAGHETTI!”

You stare up at him (as he’s rather tall), and nod with a true, genuine smile.

“I-I do!! I love spaghetti. I really love lots of pastas, actually!!”

Papyrus’ eye sockets grew to the size of dinner plates. You could practically see sparkles in his eyes, and if his smile could get any bigger, it did. Holy shit, he deserves the whole world. A truly blessed being. What did you do to get blessed today??

Oh right, make a deal with his parasite of a father so that you can see him and his brother. Riiiight.

_‘Your soul is just… radiating love and light, child. Your love for my sons is truly breath taking now that I am here. You are too adorable for words.’_

You completely ignore Gaster, you’re too busy staring back at Papyrus as he begins to talk.

“AW, A VERY WELL CULTURED HUMAN! I HAVE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE, HUMAN, AS I WOULD REMEMBER A FELLOW SPAGHETTI LOVER NO MATTER WHAT. ARE YOU NEW HERE?”

How you are managing to remain calm is beyond you right now. But, you respond to Paprus with a nod.

“Mhm! I just moved here the other day.”

“WELL, THEN, HUMAN! I WISH TO WELCOME YOU HERE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

He poses heroically, and his scarf seems to blow around him like there’s wind. You assume it must be his magic causing that effect, because there is no breeze in the grocery store. But your desire to love and hold this skeleton triples as he tries to look cool.

“Aw, that’s so cool, Papyrus. You’re a pretty cool dude, huh??”

His eyes sparkle and you can almost see happy tears. Oh my god, you were gonna have to kidnap this giant skeleton baby. That’s it, he’s yours now. Sorry, Gaster, but it has to be this way or else you might die.

_‘Child, you are too adorable and funny for your own good,’_ Gaster comments and chuckles.

“heh. he is really cool, huh?” A voice behind you ask, and you turn around.

And be still your already overstimulated and emotional heart.

Sans.

There he is. There is your stupid, fictional crush ( _who isn’t actually fictional anymore!!_ ), standing right by you. The redness on your cheeks began to spread to your ears and down your neck, as if some powerful artist being from above was just trying to paint your upper body red. You’re pretty sure you’re gonna die right here. You heart and soul are screaming, and now you hear Gaster just outright laughing. You imagine your soul was probably shining with the intensity of a thousand suns.

_‘I didn’t think you could possible make this any cuter, my dear, but you have proven me wrong. Also, breathe.’_

_SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH, ASSHOLÉ._

Gaster continues to laugh in the back of your head. You take his advice and take another breath.

“O-oh, hi! Um, yeah, Papyrus is cool!” You respond to Sans, nodding your head.

“OH, SANS DID YOU GET YOUR KETCHUP?”

“yeah, bro. got it right here.”

You take notice of Sans’ arms. He had a couple bottles of ketchup, and he walks past the both of you to put them in their cart. Papyrus nods happily, and crosses something off of his list. You assume ketchup.

Sans turns back around to the both of you.

“so, i hear you’re new in town. i’m sans,” he holds his hand out to you.

Uh oh. It’s time.

You take a hold of his hand, knowing fully well there was a small whoopie cushion. You didn’t care, you just wanted to touch him. You needed to be reminded this was really happening, and if a stupid fart noise was gonna be a consequence of that, then so be it. Plus, fart noises are funny.

Sure enough, there’s the fart.

You try to look utterly shocked and confused for a couple of seconds, but end up giggling. Aw, yes. Fart noises always got to you.

“ _SANS!!!!!_ ”

“you know it’s funny, bro. plus look. seems like they found it _humerous_.”

Papyrus groans in agony. Once you stop your little giggle fit, you look at Sans. He seems pretty pleased with himself with your reaction. His smile is so cute, and it looks genuine. Also, you can’t help yourself with what comes out of your mouth next.

“Oh, is a skeleton trying to tickle my _funny bone_? _Tibia_ honest, I thought skeleton jokes and puns would be of poor taste. Guess I was wrong!”

Papyrus looks disgusted with you. You did get Sans to chuckle, however, and you’re pretty sure you could die happy now. Once Sans is done, he looks back at you.

“so, what’s your name, kiddo?”

You begin to wonder if you look younger than you actually are. And you know for damn sure you aren’t wearing a striped shirt. Still not a kid, but you let it slide. Because, it’s Sans, and you’re pathetic as hell.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I never did introduce myself to you both. I’m __________.”

“WELL, __________, I AM PLEASED TO MEET YOU. I HOPE YOU AND I CAN BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!”

You’re pretty sure Papyrus is trying to steal your heart at this point. He can have it, too, you’d happily let him.

“I do too, Papyrus. It was so great to meet the both of you. Oh, and here,” You grab the spaghetti you and Papyrus had tried to grab at the same time, and handed it to him. You then take the other bag that was after it. You smile sweetly, before placing it in your cart. You turn back around, and see that Papyrus was staring at you.

“__________, I WOULD LIKE US TO BE FRIENDS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! WE PASTA LOVERS SHOULD STICK TOGETHER. PERHAPS WE COULD PLAN A MEETUP SOMETIME?”

Your smile grew even wider, and you nod.

“Sure, Papyrus. I would love that. Uh, here,” You pull your phone out and go to add new contacts. You had your phone to Papyrus.

“You can add your number in, and I’ll text you. That way we have each other’s number. Sans, you’re more than welcome to do the same, if you would like!”

Papyrus entered his phone number in, and handed to Sans. Sans shrugged, and did the same. Once your phone was returned to you, you quickly texted both of them. You hear the buzz of their phones.

“There you go! Just, uh, text me or call me whenever you wanna, okay?”

“YES, OF COURSE! IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU!”

“yeah, kid. nice to meet’cha.”

You wave goodbye to the both of them, and finish up your shopping. As you leave the small grocery store, you feel like you’re on Cloud 9.

_’Well, I had never expected you to find my sons so quickly, __________.’_

You giggle, and nod in response.

“I know. Of all the _pasta_ -bilities of running into them, it was this one.”

You hear Gaster groan at your horrible pun.

_’I hope to meet them in person again myself soon.’_

“You will, G-man. We’ll do our best to make that happen. But for now, let’s go home and drop these groceries off. I have some other things I need to shop for. And hopefully a hang out to plan!!”

You honestly cannot wait to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the skelebros!! This party is just getting started, my dudes~  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	6. The Gang's All Here!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is a go!! Also, please note there is no set time for updates for this fic. I try to get chapters done whenever I can and post them ASAP!!  
> I hope you enjoy <3

_Bzzzzzzzzt…_

_Bzzzzzzzzt…_

_Bzzzzzzzzt…_

Your eyes flutter open, only to be met with white. Your face is smashed into your pillows, one leg is outside of your comforter, and your poor bear (which you named Beary) has been kicked off the bed again. That poor guy never catches a break.

You and Gaster both groan at the same time as your phone buzzes again, signifying you have _another_ new text.

_’Child, please just answer whoever is messaging you…’_

With your head still smooshed into your comfy pillow, you blindly reach for your phone on the night stand. And, there goes your glasses onto the floor. Goddammit.

Once your phone finally makes it into your hands, you move your face so you can see the texts.

“Mmmm, fuck, what??”

You see it’s 8:37am, and grumble under your breath. You then look at your notifications, and see 7 new text messages. All from Papyrus. Okay, now you can’t be mad at him!

You rub your face to try and wake up a little more, and open your phone up to see what Papy has said.

_’Papy… that’s a cute nickname for Papyrus.’_

You ignore Gaster’s comment, and go back to paying attention to Papyrus. He sent 7 messages in the span of 2 minutes. Wowie.

_-DEAR _________, HELLO! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!_

_-I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!_

_-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?_

_-I WAS WONDERING IF YOU ARE FREE TONIGHT?_

_-MY FRIENDS AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A GET TOGETHER, WITH DINNER AND GAMES!_

_-WE WANT TO INVITE YOU AND WELCOME YOU HERE!_

_-PLEASE LET ME KNOW! WE HOPE YOU CAN JOIN US!_

Your heart began to feel light and warm, and a big ol’ grin appeared on your face. This was just another reminder that your decision to take Gaster’s deal. Monsters should have souls of gold, not white. Or, at least, Papyrus’ should be. He’s sweeter than any Cinnamon Bunny you’ve had so far.

You quickly texted Papyrus back, letting him know you were free and would love to join them. Sure, you’re gonna be a nervous wreck for the rest of the day, but you wanted to meet all the whole gang! It’s time! You wanna meet Toriel, and Asgore, and Undyne, and Alyphs, and Frisk, and!!! Just all of them!!

You giggle in excitement, and you hear Gaster chuckle along with you. You felt him smiling along with you.

“Hey, Gaster?”

_’Hmmm?’_

“Thank you. For giving me this opportunity. It truly means everything to me.”

You feel Gaster’s soul emit warmth and happiness. He was touched by your sudden appreciation and sentiment.

_’Well, thank you, dear __________, too. For giving me another opportunity to be with my loved ones.’_

“Hmm, we just got lucky, huh?” You yawn and stretch, “G, what’s my HP at?”

_’You are currently sitting at 13/20.’_

“Wake me back up when it’s down to 5. I’m going back to sleep.” You place your face back into your pillow. And with that, you snoozed until lunch time.

The rest of the day goes by relatively quickly, especially since you got that new laptop yesterday. There was a shit ton of new content and media to consume now. Mettaton has already become a hit above the surface, along with Napstablook and Shyren. They’re music was well loved by both humans and monsters, and Mettaton has his own TV series and talk show! You couldn’t help but feel extremely proud of them. They deserved this recognition for their talents.

And thanks to Gaster’s magical, technologic thumb, you’re able to enjoy the music from back home. You sing along to some of your favorite songs as you wash the few dishes you had in the sink, while Gaster simply listens to you enjoy yourself. There’s no use to hiding anything from Gaster anyways, he’s gonna see all the disgusting and stupid things you do no matter what.

By the time you did the dishes, ate lunch, took a shower, got dressed, and watched a couple of episodes of Mettaton’s silly TV show, it was 5:38pm. You needed to be at Toriel’s house by 6pm, and you figured it would be better to be early. You check in the bathroom mirror one more time, just make sure you looked alright. You had decided to put a little more effort into your look today since you wanted to make a good impression. Skinny jeans and a cute shirt was good enough, right?

_‘You look fine, dear. Just remember what Sans dresses like. And look, you still adore him.’_

“True. Thanks, Gaster!”

_‘No problem, child.’_

After leaving your bathroom, you put Toriel and Frisk’s address into your phone. Oh! It looks like they live 5 minutes away from you, just a couple of streets down. Awesome!

You slip your shoes on, put your phone and wallet into your new little backpack, and off you go!

The walk to Toriel and Frisk’s house was relaxing, and you admired the older look of the homes in the area. The moment you turned down their street, the pavement changed to brick. It was a very colonial and charming look. A couple houses away from their home, you’re anxiety was showing it’s ugly face again.

What if not everyone liked you? Were you supposed to bring something to this? Gosh, you hoped you didn’t embarrass yourself. What about a background story? What if you overshared too much information? What if no one interacted with you? What if---

_’_________, child, stop.’_

You stopped walking immediately.

_’What I want you to do now is to start paying attention to your surroundings. Make note of things.’_

You bring your head up from staring at the ground, and look around. You start naming things you say. A black car drove by. There’s a pretty blue house across the street from you. It has pretty yellow roses. You hear the barking of a dog in the distance. The breeze today feels lovely.

_’Good, good. Now take a couple of deep breaths, okay?’_

You do as Gaster asks, and breathe deeply a few times. You could feel your heart stop racing some.

_’There we go, dear. Much better. Now, I want you to remember. Papyrus is very excited to be your friend, and soon the others will too.’_

Bless Gaster. He’s right, and you start to feel less anxious.

“Thanks, G,” you whisper to him.

_’It’s no problem, child. Remember, I am here with you, and I will help when you need me. Now, go meet your new, soon-to-be best friends forever.’_

You smiled and nodded, and felt Gaster smile in return. _You are filled with determination._ You continue walking towards Toriel’s house, feeling a little more confident than before.

You stop in front a cozy looking, brick, cookie-cutter home. You chuckle since it reminds you of a gingerbread home. You see a couple cars parked outside along the street. The red convertible is obviously Papyrus’, but you’re unsure who drives the other cars. There’s a white truck and a yellow car that looks like a Mini Cooper. You shrug, you’ll figure it out in due time.

You walk up the small walkway to the front door, and as you’re about to knock on the door, you notice two round, garden stepping stones. You see one of them has two small hand prints, with the name “Frisk” at the top. It was covered in a variety of different colored, glass pebbles. The one next to it, the one that read “Toriel”, had a single hand print, and had a couple of purple glass pebbles in a heart in the middle of the palm. This is just too damn cute. Toriel is best Goat Mom. 

You are so happy your little family is enjoying the simple things in life, like making crafts, above the on the surface.

You stop admiring the cute craftsmanship, and look back at the door. You take a deep breath, exhale, and move your hand to knock on the door. You knock three times before you hear someone yell, “I’LL GET IT!”

You already know who that is. You laugh, and back up from the door. Sure enough, the door swings open, and there’s Papyrus.

His smile grows in size at the sight of you, and you can’t help but give a big smile back.

“HELLO, __________!”

“Hi, Papyrus!”

“PLEASE DO COME IN! EVERYONE IS EXCITED TO MEET YOU!”

Papyrus grabs your hand, and brings you inside. He let goes and announces that his “NEW HUMAN FRIEND” is here. You giggle, take off your shoes by the front door, and then follow right behind Papyrus.

The moment you enter into the living room, you see all the monsters you’ve loved since Undertale came out a few years ago. Your heart and soul are absolutely shining with love and adoration. Or, at least, that’s what Gaster tells you. He’s probably right. Your face begins to heat up, a big, bright blush spreading across your face. You give a small wave as the monster stare at you.

“Hi.”

Immediately, you see Frisk stand up from their spot on the couch. They immediately walk up to you, and look at you. You assume by now, Frisk is at least 12 years old. You tilt your head in curiousity as Frisk smiles, and puts their hand up. They were asking for yours.

You place your hand on top of Frisk’s and before you know it, they’ve planted a smooch across your knuckles. _You should have known this would happen._ Frisk is a huge flirt.

Despite your blush growing, you start laughing. You place a hand on the side of your cheek and coo at them.

“Oh my, what a little flirt! You’re so cute, oh my goodness.”

Frisk’s smile brightens, and they take your hand and guide you further into the living room. Frisk first guides you to the big Goat Mom. You take your hand from Frisk’s, and place your hand out to greet Toriel.

“Um, hi. I’m __________. And thank you for welcoming me to your home!”

Toriel grabs your hand with hers, and her other hand is placed on top of yours. She’s really warm, and you can just feel her tenderness and love right there. She’s wearing a lavender shirt with a lavender and white skirt. But, you can’t help but think she’s beyond beautiful. She looks at you with those pretty red eyes, and a soft, welcoming smile is on her face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, child. I’m Toriel. And welcome to our home!”

Frisk then begins to lead you around to everyone to introduce yourself.

Asgore is next, and he greets you in the same manor as Toriel, with both hands surround yours. He’s bigger than Toriel, and is currently wearing a pink Hawaiian shirt. You can’t help but think how it fits him perfectly. His blonde beard and hair have cute curls at the ends, and you honestly wanna just poke them. You hear Gaster laugh at your silly thoughts. You chuckle lightly along with him. Asgore’s hands are very warm as well, and you could feel his kindness radiate.

“Howdy, __________. I am Asgore. It’s nice to meet you.”

You begin to wonder why Asgore was over here. He and Toriel didn’t get along the last time you saw them in game. The only answer that seems to make sense is that they were playing nice for Frisk. That sounds like something that would happen.

Undyne busts past Asgore, and shakes your hand vigorously. Her red hair is up in a high ponytail, and she’s wearing a leather jacket over her white t-shirt. Her jeans have rips in them, and you think she looks rad. The hue of her blue scales is beautiful in this lighting, and the clash of red from her hair really pops.

“What’s up, punk!! I’m Undyne. And that over there,” she points over to the short, chubby lizard monster, “is my adorable girlfriend, Alphys!!”

Alphys waves at you, and gives a shy smile. You smile and wave back to her. She’s so shy and cute. Her scales are a yellow color, which is complimented by her black t-shirt dress. Her round glasses are pushed back up her snout, and she goes back to watching whatever is on her phone… is she seriously watching anime right now?

Toriel places her hand on your shoulder before speaking.

“Aw, yes, and the one leading you around is Frisk. They prefer to stay silent.”

You nod your head in understanding, and give a smile in Frisk’s direction.

“And, of course, you know Sans and Papyrus. It seems you’ve made quite an impression on them!”

“Well, what can I say? Pasta and puns are my forte. Plus, they’re pretty cool dudes.”

You giggle, and wink in their direction. Sans winks back with a finger gun while Papyrus walks back over to you.

“NEW FRIEND, I AM SO GLAD YOU COULD JOIN US TONIGHT! WE ARE JUST ABOUT TO HAVE DINNER, RIGHT, TORIEL?”

_DING!_

“Actually, Papyrus, we’re gonna have dinner now. Everyone, please go sit at the table.” 

Papyrus grabs you by the hand again, and walks you to the table. He sits down at the dark brown dining table, and pats the spot next to him. You couldn’t refuse him if you even tried. You pull out the chair next to him, and sit. And hear a fart noise. 

You blush, obviously embarrassed. What the? You stand back up to see a whoopie cushion, and then see Sans sitting in the other seat next to you. You try to give a serious glare, but your stupid smile gives it away. You begin to laugh softly. You hear the other laughing along with you, enjoying Sans’ stupid humor. Gaster is also chuckling along in your head. 

“SANS!!!!” 

“You’re a dork, Sans,” You comment, and hand him back his whoopie cushion. He chuckles and winks at you again. 

“Farts are always funny.” 

Dinner is filled with questions about your life, comments, jokes, and laughs. 

“I must say it’s been very _rice_ to meet all of you!” 

Toriel snorted as she laughed at your silly pun, along with Asgore and Sans. Sans elbows you and smiled, as if saying, “nice one.” You chuckle alongside them, and put the fork full of rice in your mouth. 

When the topic of your life came up, you were able to give a pretty believable story. You’re originally from another city about a two hours away from Ebott City, but came here for college. You tell them you stayed on campus for the most part, but when you graduated you tried finding a job at home. But you ended up back in Ebott City, since the cost of living was more affordable and you liked it here. Gaster applauded you on your on-the-fly thinking. 

After dinner was over, you offered to help Toriel with the dishes. She simply just shoos you away, telling you to go play with the others. Oh, right, Papyrus has mentioned games. 

What you weren’t prepared for was the Undertale version of Smash Bros. And how aggressive Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Frisk were when playing. You were sitting next to Sans on the couch, watching the four play with such determination and intensity. 

“so, how have you liked ebott city so far, kid?” 

You move your head to look at Sans, and give a small smile. 

“I like it. I already feel more at home thanks to you all.” 

“heheh, glad to hear. papyrus really wanted to make you feel welcome.” 

You wanted to tackle Papyrus to the ground and smooch his skull. What a sweetheart. 

“You’re brother is too sweet for words, Sans. He’s like a ray of sunshine. I already feel the Moma Bear instincts to protect him at all costs.” 

Sans chuckles, and nods. 

“i know what’cha mean. he’s amazing. he’s been that way since he was a baby bones.” 

“Baby bones? How cute!” 

You and Sans chuckle together, and you look at Sans while he watched his brother. 

“You sure do love your brother, don’t ya? How adorable. I think you’re a sweet brother to him, Sans.” 

“Heh… thanks, kiddo.” 

The next two hours are spent trading controllers so everyone can play “Fighter Pals”. Before long, you realize it’s starting to get late. You stand up, and announce your departure. While putting on your shoes, you are greeted with Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel waiting by the door with you. 

“WE WISH TO HUG YOU GOODBYE!” 

You seriously wanted to cry. The moment you get each of them in your arms, you give them the best hugs you could muster. You wanted to fill those hugs will as much love as you could, just to get all of it out of your system. You loved all of them so much. 

“You are welcome here any time, child. I hope you can join us again next Saturday. Please let us know when you make it home, alright?” 

You agree, and say one final goodbye to all. 

As the door closes behind you, you start on your way home. You smile like the big dumb idiot you are, and you hear Gaster laugh happily. 

_’That went very well, child. I am proud of you.’_

“Thanks, Gaster. I had a great time.” 

_’Indeed you did. I had a great time as well, actually.’_

“Really? Good, I’m glad! Now, let’s get home so I can go to bed. I love having new friends, but I can only be social for so long.” 

You get home after 5 minutes of walking, and let Papyrus and Sans know you made it home okay. You immediately strip out of your clothes, put on a t-shirt and underwear, and faceplant into your pillows. 

Wowie, what an amazing day. You know in your heart, no _your soul_ , that your adventure was just gonna get better and better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just met the majority of the cast! Woo!!  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	7. Well What a Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I have received such sweet messages from these comments and even on my tumblr and I'm so very happy you guys are enjoying this!! You all fill me with determination <3  
> Now, onto Chapter 7!!

“Hmmmm…”

_’What about that one?’_

You’re sitting on your couch, laptop on your lap, browsing to see if there were any job opportunities open around Ebott City. You wanted to find something that would be associated with what you got your degree in, but there weren’t that many results. The closest job related to your degree field was over an hour away, and you still had no form of transportation to get you there. Plus, who wants to do an hour commute to work? Ugh, not you.

“No, this one is temp job. Ugh… what a pain.”

_’Well, perhaps you should just try finding something local? Like in retail or waitressing.’_

“Yeah, I could. Let’s see…”

You begin looking for jobs in your area now instead of based on your degree. You see there’s a waitressing job at a little diner about 20 minutes away from you, an opening for a bridal consultant at a bridal shop down the street, babysitting job for 3 small children, a waitressing job at---

You stop at this waitressing job. You can’t believe it.

Grillby’s. Grillby’s is hiring.

You hadn’t even thought about Grillby opening up a new pub up here on the surface. By the looks of it, he must be doing well if he’s looking for extra help. You try to find an online application to fill out, but notice it says “apply in person”. Welp, looks like you’ll be going to Grillby’s today.

You grab your resume, which Gaster was able to make look like your old jobs were here in this universe, and head out the door.

Grillby’s little pub was fairly close to your apartment, and so when you follow the directions on your phone, you figured it would be an 8 minute walk to and from home. Sure enough, as you saw Grillby’s place, there was a “Help Wanted” poster on the big window out front.

As you stand at the entrance of the establishment, you take a deep breath. Alright, __________, you can do this.

_’That’s right, dear, you can!’_

Having Gaster be your internal cheerleader was honestly a blessing. _Gaster’s support filled you with determination._

You pushed open the door, and immediately felt the warmth. And the food, _oh my god, the smell of Grillby’s greasy food._ Your mouth couldn’t help but water, it smelled so fucking good. If you don’t end up working here, you’re still coming for food. It just smells heavenly.

At the back of the establishment is the bar, which was made with a dark wood finish. The back wall is exposed brick, which added to the nice, warm feeling of the pub. You see behind the bar is Grillby, and he’s currently cleaning glasses. He looks absolutely handsome with that attire of his, but then again, who doesn’t look good in button up and vest? His bow tie was definitely a nice touch too. You wondered how hot he is if you touched him. Probably too hot. Hot damn. Call the police and the fireman.

Heheh. You giggle to yourself. Nice.

The the rest of the room was a dark, warm brown color. The booths along the sides were also a dark wood finish, with red velvet seats. In the middle of each table was a napkin holder, condiments, salt, pepper, and a small candle in a mosaic candle holder for decoration. There are a few round tables in the middle of the pub, along with a long table towards the entrance. Must be for bigger crowds. Or maybe the dog squad. One wall had a cute fireplace, which added to the ambiance and warmth of the pub. The pink neon sign that says “Grillbys” is behind the bar, along the brick wall. The jukebox is beside the bar, currently not playing any tunes. Everything felt warm and cozy here. No wonder the monsters always stayed at Grillby’s for a long time. You could imagine yourself falling asleep here if it was late at night.

Of course, there were the regulars at Grillby’s already. The two drunk birds are at the bar, the drunk bunny is at one of the booths, the monster that was practically all teeth was sitting at another booth. Huh, the dogs weren’t here. Maybe they came in later. And what about the horse monster with neon green hair?

After observing the whole place, you walk towards the bar. There, you come face to face with the flame monster, who was finally done cleaning that stubborn glass. You hope he got the spot.

“Um, hi! I’m __________, and I saw you’re hiring. I was wondering if I could apply?”

You handed him your resume, to which he grabbed and looked at it for a solid minute. Grillby’s flame crackled, and he laid your resume down on the counter, before bending down and grabbing something. When he stands straight again, he puts puts some papers to the side.

“You have a good amount of experience helping others. You have also worked with food and serving before, which is a plus. I want you to fill these out. The dress policy is smart casual. I would like to start you at part time, and then we can move you up to full time. Can you start tomorrow at 10am?”

If this was an anime, your eyes would have literal sparkles in them.

“Yes, sir!”

After a good 15 minutes of filling out information forms, you shook Grillby’s hand, thanked him profusely, and left the pub. Wowie, monsters were so… understanding and welcoming! Why couldn't humans be like this? Seriously, your species need to get it together and learn from monsters.

_’Well, child, you are just the same. Very understanding and welcoming.’_

“D’aw, Gaster, you big ol’ softie!”

Gaster chuckles. You stop at the Nice Cream stand on your way home. Gotta keep that HP up! Plus a nice message of “You’re Beautiful!” was nice too. You had to fight the urge to pet the Nice Cream Guy. His cute bunny ears just looked so soft.

The next day, the alarm on your phone went off at 8:30am. You got ready for the day, wearing a nice cardigan, skinny jeans, and boots. You check yourself out in the mirror, push up your glasses, and give yourself finger guns. Yeah, you look hella cute.

You make your way over the Grillby’s, deciding it’s best to be early. You remember the mantra that was drilled into your brain from when you were in band in high school.

“To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be left behind.”

You shiver at the thought of your old band teacher from all those years ago. She could be a mega bitch.

When you arrive, Grillby was just beginning to unlock the pub. He greets you, and you hear the hot crackle of his flames. You wonder if that’s his way of expressing himself.

You spend the next hour learning all the ins and outs of the pub. Grillby would handle cooking, while you got the orders. You and Grillby would take turns in making drinks, handling money, and cleaning. The best thing about this job was that Grillby only offered a few things. Burgers, Fries, and only a handful of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drink options. You guessed perhaps Grillby’s place was loved for its simplicity.

Around lunchtime is when customers began to pour in. You were extremely happy to see humans come in as well, which indicated to you that other humans were handling the transition of having monsters above ground well. You’re sure it’ll take some more time, but it’ll happen. You can feel it in your bones.

Speaking of bones, right as you began cleaning some of the glasses, a certain skeleton strolled in and took a seat by the bar.

“well, well, well. if it isn’t __________?”

You look up at Sans, and greet him with a big smile.

“Well, hello, Sans! What a coincidence. So, do you come around here often?”

Sans wiggled his eyebrow bone, and winked at you.

“well, dang, sweetheart, flirtin’ with me already? i mean, i don’t blame ya if you wanna _jump my bones_ , i am a _bone-ified_ hottie.”

The look you gave him must have been hilarious, because he started laughing. You’re face feels like you stuck it next to the fireplace. Was there a shade redder than red? If there was, it was currently plastered on your cheeks. However, you do find yourself smiling and laughing a little.

“aaaah, i’m just messing with ya, kid. yeah, i come here often. i’ve known grillby for a long time, plus you can’t resist his food. say, can you hand me the ketchup from over there?”

You look over to where he’s pointing, and grab the bottle of ketchup near the other end of the bar. You hand it to Sans, who pops the lid open and squeezes the bottle into mouth.

“Haha, very _humerous_ ,” You then give him a sly look, “but I hate to break it to ya, Sansy. Grillby’s the hottest.”

Sans looks at you for a good moment, before busting a gut (which we all know he doesn’t have). Grillby’s flames began to crackle loudly, and you can hear him chuckle while mixing a drink for one of the drunk birds sitting at the other end of the bar. Yeah, that was a good one. Gaster is also having a good chuckle alongside them in the back of your mind.

“aaaah, you got me there, pal.”

You grab your pen and notepad, and ask, “Is there anything I can get for ya, Sans?”

“yeah, get me a burger and some fries. maybe some extra ketchup too.”

You nod and write that down, and stick it on a clip for Grillby to see in the kitchen. You grab one more bottle of ketchup from below the counter. These all must be for when Sans comes in.

“Grillby, sir, can you get me a burger and fries, please?”

For the next hour, while you weren’t helping customers, you were chatting and joking with Sans. He was apparently on his lunch break, and he always comes to Grillby’s. You found out he had his hot dog stand, worked at a local pet store and a couple odd jobs, and was trying to get his degrees from the Underground accredited. You told him you wished him good luck with those, and that you’d have to visit him at the pet store. You can’t resist cute puppies and kittens.

Once that hour was up, Sans got up from his seat. You had taken his empty plate earlier, so there was no mess to clean.

“i gotta get back to work. tell grillby to put it on my tab.”

“Okay, Sans. Have a good day!!”

“you too, __________. it was good seein’ ya,” but before he turns to leave, he says, “by the way, thanks for being pap’s friend. means a lot.”

_’Your soul is glowing, __________.’_

“Oh, it means a lot that Papyrus wanted to be my friend. And you too. I’m lucky to have met such wonderful people like you guys.”

Sans’ normal smile seems to soften, become more genuine, like his soul was content and happy. He turns around, and waves.

“heh, see ya later, __________.”

And with that, he’s gone.

The warmth in your chest stays with you throughout your shift at Grillby’s. You clean tables and deliver burgers hot from the kitchen with a big, goofy smile on your face. It follows you when you go home. It remains when you eat dinner, and lingers when you lay in bed.

God, you were so lucky. And happy. _You were filled with love and determination._

_’I would say the same thing, __________. We are both lucky.’_

You hum in agreement, before crushing Beary to your chest.

_'Child, I want to let you know that since your doing so well that I think it's time... for the first night of massive HP intake.'_

Your heart suddenly goes into panic mode.

_'I think it would be best since your max HP went from 20 to 21.'_

Your max HP went up? Wow... your new friends really had that effect on you? You were in so deep.

However, you think about what Gaster is saying right now. You have to remember the plan, and stick with it. With a shaky breath, you nod.

"O-okay, G-man. I trust you. Let's do it."

_'Good, good. Now, it won't hurt at all. But you will feel extremely tired. That's why I wanted to do it now, since it's night time. You'll just become so exhausted, that you'll probably just fall asleep immediately. Now if it does hurt, tell me to stop, okay?'_

"Okay, Gaster."

_'Very well, let's begin.'_

And just like that, you feel the energy and life force being sucked out of you. You couldn't help but compare it to a vacuum sucking up dirt. Your limps became heavy, and your eyes became lidded with exhaustion. You honestly didn't have the strength to form words, and Beary fell out of your grasp. He went on the ground again. Dammit.

Your head fell to the side, but was thankfully cushioned by your pillows. You tried to life it, but you couldn't. You give up on trying to move after a second attempt at moving your head. After a couple minutes of this, you hear Gaster.

_'That was fantastic, __________. That was brilliant. My soul has healed up to 50% now. We keep this up, soon all my magic will be back, and my existence will start to be remembered. You did a good job, child. Now, rest. That took a lot out of you. Tomorrow will still be exhausting for you.'_

The moment he said "rest" was the moment you were out like a light. Gaster chuckles, but tells you a quiet goodnight before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got the hottest boss in town~ (audible wink)  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	8. IT'S SHOWTIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the lovely comments from you guys!! I love you all <3  
> Just a reminder that I have no set schedule for update! I try to get these written whenever I can, and try to publish asap. But I do have school and work, so some days I may not publish. Keep up to date by checking out or following my tumblr (lildreamysoul.tumblr.com)!  
> Alright, now, on to Chapter 8!!

A few days after you started working at Grillby’s (and basically getting the soul sucked right out of you, _jesus fuck, Gaster_ ), you got into your new routine. 

Everyday, you’d go to Grillby’s pub to start your shift at 10am. Around noon, Sans would come in and grab a bite to eat and chat you up while you weren’t busy. Usually he stays for a hour, with jokes, puns, and updates on his brother. Once his hour was up, he’d wave goodbye and was off. You would continue your shift, serving and cleaning, until Grillby told you that you could leave, which was always around 3pm. You would then walk home, and enjoy the rest of the day doing whatever.

Today was Thursday, and you were looking online to see if there was a good car for sale. You had a few tabs open with possibilities. You’re not really sure what brands were considered good, but Gaster was giving you some pointers. One of them was a pretty blue, 4 door car, but the mileage was a little too high for your liking. Another one was a black one, which reminded you of your old car back home, was a little bit pricey, but looked to be in good shape. Finally, you had a yellow truck that was kinda---

_BZZZZZZT!!_

_BZZZZZZT!!_

_BZZZZZZT!!_

_BZZZ---_

You pick up your phone, without even looking at who was calling, and push the talk button.

“Hello?”

“__________! IT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

Oh, it’s Papyrus! You push your laptop off of your legs, and lay back on your couch.

“Oh, hey, Pap! What’s up?”

You hear Papyrus gasp excitedly.

“A NICKNAME? OH FRIEND, I MUST COME UP WITH ONE FOR YOU!”

You chuckled, and Papyrus continued.

“ANYWAYS, __________! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!”

“Yeah? What’s your question, Pap?”

“TONIGHT, MY DEAR FRIEND METTATON IS PERFORMING LIVE! HE HAS GIVEN ALL OF OUR FRIENDS TICKETS TO COME, AND I HAVE ASKED IF YOU COULD JOIN US. SO, ARE YOU FREE TO COME TO THE PERFORMANCE OF A LIFETIME?”

Oh, you haven’t met Mettaton yet. You’d watched some of his TV series and a couple of his talk shows, and you could see why people loved him. Mettaton was the definition of ‘flamboyant’, and oh boy, do people eat that shit _up_. Mettaton’s acting was overdramatic, his outfits went above and beyond normal fashion, and 

“Ah, sure, Papyrus. I’m free. I’ll come.”

“EXCELLENT! WOULD YOU LIKE US TO PICK YOU UP?”

Aw, Papyrus is so considerate!

“Actually, that’d be awesome, Papy.”

“VERY WELL! TEXT ME YOUR ADDRESS AND MY BROTHER AND I WILL PICK YOU UP AROUND 7!”

“Sounds good, Papyrus! See ya later!”

“BYE!”

_Click._

You look at the time on your phone, and see you had about 2 hours before Sans and Papyrus got you. You quickly text Papyrus your address, before tossing your phone next to your laptop.

You needed to change. If you’re gonna meet Mettaton, you gotta be feeling and looking somewhat cute at least.

After probably a good 15 minutes shuffling through what clothes you have, you settle on skinny jeans once again, a plaid button up, and a tank top underneath that. You had the plaid button up open to show your tank off, and to add layers to your outfit. You went to your small collection of jewelry, and put a simple necklace with a pendant of the first initial of your first name, and then put a ring on that sports your favorite semi-precious gem.

You check yourself out in the mirror, and try to tame any wild fly-aways in your hair. Once you’re done being nit-picky with your appearance, you turn and leave your small, white bathroom. Might as well try and eat something before going.

You scarf down some leftover spaghetti that you made yesterday, and watch someone livestream a game that apparently just came out. Before you know it, your plate of spaghetti is empty, and you quickly rise off the plate and leave it in the sink before returning to the livestream.

Before long, you hear your phone buzz, indicating the skelebros were here. You grab your small backpack, slip your shoes on, and out the door you go!

As you exit your apartment, you see Papyrus’ red convertible waiting outside. The cover of the convertible was up. You wondered if skeleton monsters were affected by the chill of the wind. Gaster informs you that they do, in fact, feel temperature. Not quite to the degree you do, mind you, but they still feel changes in temperature. Huh, you learn something new everyday. You wave at them, and excitingly run down the stairs to get to them.

You approach the car, and wave at the brothers again. You open the back door behind the passenger’s side, where Sans was currently sitting. You greet them.

“Hey, guys! How are you?”

“pretty good, kiddo, pretty good.”

“I AM ALSO WELL, THANK YOU FOR ASKING!”

Papyrus turns around in the driver’s seat to face you, smiling deviously.

“NOW WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, FRIEND! BE PREPARED FOR SURPRISE VISITS!”

You laugh at how silly Papyrus was. What a dork. You hear Gaster agree in the back of your mind, while he also reminds you that you are a dork too.

Eh, being a dork is fun!

Papyrus drives out of your apartment building’s parking lot, and heads to towards the location of Mettaton’s performance. Along the way, you chatted with the boys about their day. Papyrus asked you how work was at Grillby’s and if you liked it. He made sure to make a point to say how he wasn’t a big fan of Grillby’s food (“PASTA IS OBVIOUSLY LESS GREASY AND BETTER!”), but if you’re happy then he is happy with your employment. Huh, you didn’t remember telling him.

You turn to Sans, and see his stupid smile hasn’t changed. Yup, it was him. The thought of him talking about you made your heart flutter a little bit. You hoped he said only good things.

After a good 20 minute ride, you arrived at the convention center where the performance was being held at. You guys had to park a long ways since it seems like the whole town was attending this event. Damn, Mettaton!

“HURRY! WE CANNOT BE LATE!”

And with that Papyrus grabs your hand. Before he goes sprinting, you grab Sans’ hand so he had to come along on this wild Papyrus ride too. Aaaand, off Papyrus goes!

“Pap! Slow down, my little legs can’t run as fast as you!”

“yeah, our husslin’ abilities _fall short_ compared to yours.”

Papyrus groans at Sans’ pun, but he stops. He turns around, and… just picks you both up?? You and Sans are both under his arms, and Papyrus is off again.

“PAPYRUS!”

Sans just laughs at your embarrassment, and just lets all this happen. You on the other hand, are afraid you’re hurting Papyrus. But, he doesn’t seem to have trouble lifting or running with you in his arm. Dang, this skeleboi was super strong! Your face is once again red. When will these guys stop flustering you?

When you get to the entrance of the convention center, Papyrus sets you both down, digs three VIP tickets out of his pockets, and hands two of them to you and Sans. He turns around and greets the ticket man, who checks his ticket and lets Papyrus in. You and Sans follow suit.

You three follow the signs showing you the way to the main room. You followed right behind Papyrus and Sans who were continuing their normal, everyday banter.

You were _determined_ to have a good night with them and everyone else.

At the row closest to the stage, you could see the rest of the gang sitting and waiting for the performance. Undyne happened to have made eye contact with Papyrus, and waved frantically to your little entourage. Papyrus waved back with just as much energy, and ran down the aisle to sit next to her.

You and Sans look at each other and chuckle. Sans starts making his way down the aisle as well, and you follow behind him. You wanted the end seat.

The moment you sat down, the lights started to get dim, and music began to play. It was super fast, super loud, and super flashy. The curtains open up on stage, and out comes the square robot Mettaton.

“GOOOOOD, EVENING EVERYONE!! ARE YOU READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED??”

Ooooh, boy. Here we go.

The performance was everything you expected it to be. It was outrageous, dramatic, noisy, and you’re pretty sure Mettaton put either a dance routine or song in every 10 minutes. While this wasn’t something you normally would be into, the whole experience was worth it. Hearing Gaster critique the dances or talk about how well made Mettaton’s body was, watching Papyrus sing along with Mettaton’s song, watching Frisk get out of their seat and dance, and watching Sans adorably watch and admire his brother… You’re also pretty sure you caught Undyne and Alphys smooching. How cute. Yeah, you wanted to remember these perfect moments forever.

When the whole shebang was over, you were immediately asked to join the gang the next night for dinner.

“SINCE METTATON WILL BE TOO TIRED TONIGHT AND IT’S LATE, WE WILL BE CELEBRATING HIS AMAZING PERFORMANCE TOMORROW EVENING! PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN JOIN US?”

You sleepily look at Papyrus’ sweet face, and nodded. Papyrus smiled at you, picked you up, twirled around with you. You let out a happy giggle, and hug Papyrus when he was done spinning around with you.

Gaster’s soul was warm with glee at having his son so close to him. One day he too will hopefully get to hug his younger son.

Sans, on the other hand, looked at the two of you in total bliss. Most wouldn’t be able to see Sans’ face change, but his eye sockets told a different story. They became soft, almost loving, at the sight of you and Papyrus hugging. Sans was glad you and Papyrus got along so well, and he was happy Papyrus was able to make a new friend.

But Sans wouldn’t lie to himself. He felt something was off with you, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. You felt… familiar somehow. Not that your face seemed familiar, but your aura… your energy felt familiar. He wanted to know why.

But for now, he would settle for this happy moment between you and Papyrus.

The ride home was hard for you. The ride was relatively quiet, and you tried so hard not to fall asleep. When you looked over at Sans, he was already out cold.

You and Gaster both sighed, thinking about how cute and peaceful he looked in the passenger seat.

Papyrus dropped you off minutes later, and you said your goodbyes.

The moment you entered your apartment, you just stripped out of your pants, took off your bra, and basically flew onto your bed. You were out like a light after a few moments of having your head on the pillow.

_’Goodnight, __________. Sleep well.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	9. Serious Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is here!! Again, thanks for all the nice and kind comments!!  
> If you want updates on this series, please check out my tumblr!! Check for my tumblr in the end notes.

The robotic arm around your shoulders at the moment was currently making you nervous.

Yeah, you’re really kinda anxious.

Also, metal is really cold and really uncomfortable.

“Well, hello there, darling! It’s such a pleasure to meet the cute human Papyrus and Alphys have been chattering about lately! I’m Mettaton, as you already now.”

Mettaton spins you around, takes your hand, and plants his robotic lips right on your knuckles. You’re trying to stop the world from spinning, before looking down at your hand, where you saw Mettaton kiss your hand. You’re face becomes pink, and you chuckle nervously.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mettaton. Um, thank you for inviting me to your show last night!”

“Oh you’re quite welcome, my dear! Any friend of Papyrus is a friend of mine!”

Mettaton spends a couple more minutes talking about his accomplishments and his career on the surface, while you patiently listen to him blabber on. You would nod at him every minute or so, with a “mhmm” or “wow” added on. Sure, meeting Mettaton is cool and everything, and he’s been very nice to you, but his flashy energy made you exhausted. Hopefully you can get used to him soon.

Eventually, Alphys and Papyrus (bless them), manage to take Mettaton’s attention away from you.

With Mettaton distracted, you quickly escaped to the couch in the skeleton brother’s apartment. Normally get-togethers like this would be held at Toriel’s house, but Toriel and Frisk have a big day tomorrow. Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore were going to the capital to talk about getting more rights for monsters, such as marriage equality for human and monster pairs, the right to equal pay, and access to better resources and education. They were making good progress, especially with many humans backing up and supporting monsters as well. There were peaceful protests and Monster Rights groups popping up everywhere.

Man, you wished that all this kind of stuff had worked in your universe.

_’I do too, child. I remember reading the social media with you from your home and your memories tell a lot too. But I am glad you are here, with us now. Where it is safer and a little more accepting.’_

Wait. Did Gaster just say he could… see your memories? Oh, you’re gonna have to have a serious talk with Gaster about that. I guess it does make sense that he could see everything from your soul, but… you felt too open. You weren’t sure if you were comfortable with someone being able to see everything about you so easily.

“hey, you okay over there, buddy?”

Your train of thought is interrupted, and you look over at Sans. He’s sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at you with that lazy smile and expression of his. You sheepishly smile at him.

“Yeah, yeah I am. I just… kinda spaced off. Got lost in thought.”

Sans nods his skull in understanding, but you know better. Honestly, the way he was staring at you just then seemed… off. Like he was kinda searching you. He probably doesn’t trust you yet and was probably watching your every move, which honestly, you could understand. He’s been through _a lot_ , and you were… well, a human. He’s protective of those he cares about.

Plus, there _is_ the fact you’re hiding something from all of them… but you hoped no one would ever find that out. At least, not yet. Not until Gaster’s free from your soul. _Tibia_ honest, you hated hiding this information from them, but it’s what Gaster wanted.

_’Thank you, my child. For being so understanding. I must admit I hate hiding our… situation from them as well. But I do believe it is for the best.’_

You sighed, but agreed nonetheless.

“well, if you wanna talk about whatever’s going on in that skull of your, you can always come to one of us. we’re all friends here, pal.”

You looked at Sans again. God, you know Papyrus is a sweetheart, but it looks like Sans is too. You could just smooch him right on his little cheekbone. But you push away that feeling.

_’It’s amazing how your soul responds so immediately to Sans and Papyrus. It’s adorable.’_

Your chest does feel warm and light, and the smile on your face reflects that. You decide to do something a little daring. Or, at least it’s considered daring in your book. You scoot over next to Sans, and wrap your arm around his shoulders. He freezes for a second, but realizing what you are doing, he lets up. You squeeze him in your one-arm hug.

“Thank you, Sans. I appreciate you and all of our other friends. But I promise I’m alright. And also, you know that same goes for you. You can talk to me about whatever.”

He chuckles and leans against you slightly, as if returning the hug.

“heh, yeah. thanks.”

You take your arm back, and stand up from the couch. You don’t need Gaster to tell you your soul is burning brightly with determination and love. You stretch, and hear your shoulder pop. You hear Gaster shiver in disgust. He really hates that noise.

“I’m gonna grab a bottle of water, you want me to grab you anything?”

“hmm, get me the ketchup.”

“Hehe, you got it.”

You walk to their kitchen. Honestly, you can’t help but feel super comfortable here. The apartment the skelebros had was relatively bigger than yours. Two bedrooms, one bath, a bigger kitchen, a bigger living room… It was much more roomy and homey compared to your place.

You open their fridge, and grab Sans’ ketchup and then a bottle of water for yourself. You enter the living room again, and see that Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton were currently sitting in a semicircle on the floor. They were facing the couch where Sans was, and soon you go back to your spot on the opposite end of the couch. You hand Sans his ketchup, and open the bottle of water and take a sip. Take a fucking sip, babes.

“So, are we having a meeting?”

Papyrus shakes his head, “NO, SILLY __________! WE HAVE DECIDED TO HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!”

Mettaton jumps in right after Papyrus, “I need some ideas and inspirations for a new skit for an episode of The MTT Show!”

Undyne chimes in, “Plus, it’ll be fun!! We can do play that one card game, play video games, and whatever else we wanna do! You game?”

You start giggling, they’re so childish and fun. You haven’t been to a sleepover in _years_.

“Sure, sure, I’m game. Just as long as it’s alright with both Sans and Papyrus.”

Both of the skeletons agreed. You grab your phone and set the alarm for work earlier tomorrow. You’d need some time to get home and get ready in the morning.

“COOL! Now, let’s play!”

Your night started off with a card game that was essentially Cards Against Humanity. The name of the game was “Phrases For Life”, and it even had similar cards to the version of the game in your universe. For example, the “Bees?” card was instead “Wasps?”. You wondered if this universe’s Apples to Apples game was called Oranges to Oranges. You chuckled at yourself for that.

You won a few rounds of the card game, and were pretty pleased with yourself. You’ll remember how red Alphys’ face got from laughing at one of your cards. The poor thing had a hard time catching her breath afterwards. But the fact that she snorts when she laughs got you laughing along with her, and soon everyone started laughing together.

It was honestly the most fun you’ve had in ages. You haven’t laughed this hard in a long time.

_These laughs fill you with determination._

_’Your max HP has gone up from 21 to 22.’_

Wow, it sure is amazing how these people affected you so positively. One day, you’ll make sure to thank them. But now’s not the time, you’re just gonna worry about having fun.

After Phrases for Life was over, Papyrus started up one of a game on some weird console you’ve never seen before. You decide to just let the others play while you watched. You enjoyed single player games anyways.

Whoever wasn’t playing the game would sit with you on the couch, and you would both provide video gaming commentary like sports commentators. You got a couple of good laughs out of the bunch, which made you pretty happy. You had to say the best commentary come from you and Sans, mostly due to the fact here were a shit ton of puns and funny accents. You’re not gonna lie, you do a pretty good, over the top, stereotypical New Jersey accent.

The next activity of the night, however, definitely caught you off guard.

“LET US NOW PLAY THE HUMAN SLUMBER PARTY TRADITION OF ‘TRUTH OR DARE’!”

What. _Oh no._

“Dude, yeah!! I’ll take on any dare!!”

You can just feel yourself sweat now. These always ended up horrible for you. Either you end up embarrassing yourself by doing some stupid dare or spilling the beans about something embarrassing. Fuck.

“Oh, what a great idea, darling! This would be great for the show.”

Oh, _shut up_ , Mettaton.

However, no matter how much you hated it, the game started. Undyne was dared immediately to carry everyone in the room, Papyrus was dared to prank call Asgore (poor Asgore, the old guy was probably half asleep when that happened), Mettaton had to tell the truth if it was true or not if he was getting a season 3 of The MTT Show (which Papyrus was delighted Mettaton was), etc… So far you’ve stuck with truth.

“Would you smooch a ghost, darling?”

“Heck yeah.”

“Would you smooch a skeleton?”

“Heck yeah. Hey, Sans, Pap, you wanna smooch?”

“Would you marry a monster?”

“Well, heck yeah! Can’t help who you fall in love with, right? I fall in love with people for who they are, not how they look. If I don’t like how someone is, they’re not attractive to me.”

All of these answers seemed to really please your beloved monster friends. Too bad Sans and Papyrus didn’t take you up on the smooches, but they’re blushes were pretty cute. One day, you will smooch the skeles.

The next truth really caught you off guard. It was a simple question from Alphys, but nonetheless, it sent you into a panic.

“What’s your soul like, __________?”

You could feel the color run out of your face. You started to mess with your hands, as if to distract you from your nervousness.

_’Child. Breathe. Tell them you don’t know.’_

You chuckle nervously, “I-I’ve actually… never seen it.”

“WHAT???”

Everyone was suddenly very close to you. Except for Sans’, but he did open one of his eye sockets to look at you. He had fallen asleep halfway through the truth or dare game, but he’s awake now.

“How can you not have seen your soul by now?? That’s the first thing most human ask monsters to show them!!”

You look away from all of them, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Your face started to go from pale to bright red.

_’__________. Be careful of what you say. They cannot know about or see me in your soul. We aren’t ready yet.’_

God, you know Gaster!

“HERE, LET US SHOW YOU!”

“W-wait!! NO!!”

Everyone stopped moving, and just… look at you. You feel your hands over your chest like a shield, as if protecting your soul from their eyes. You can feel the tears of fear and anxiety trying to escape, but you’re able to hold them back. Everyone backs up from you, still in awe of your outburst.

Sans is the first to speak.

“why? why don’t you wanna see your soul?”

You’re beginning to have an anxiety attack. You just feel it. Your vision is swimming, you breathing is uneven, and you just want the world to stand still so you can run.

_’__________. BREATHE. Tell them you are afraid.’_

“I-I’m… kinda… afraid to see it…”

Papyrus is the next to speak, and he places a hand on your knee in comfort. 

“WE ARE SORRY, DEAR FRIEND, WE DID NOT MEAN TO PUSH YOU. CAN WE ASK WHY YOU ARE AFRAID TO SEE IT?”

Gaster. Gaster, please help. You can’t think straight, your mind’s blank and you feel cold and numb at the same time.

_’It’s alright, it’s alright. I’m here. Tell them you’re still getting used to the concept of a soul. You just need time.’_

“I’m… I’m still getting used to the concept of… of my soul. That, that it’s an actual thing to… to see, y’know? I… I think I just need some time to come to terms with that. Plus… what if I don’t like my soul? What if it’s like… broken, or something?”

_’Good, __________, good. That was good, you’re doing well.’_

“Oh, darling… Souls don’t break. If a soul breaks… well… that individual’s life would come to an end.”

“PLUS, I AM SURE YOU WOULD LOVE YOUR SOUL. I AM SURE IT IS AS AMAZING AS YOU ARE!”

You can feel the tears again. Goddammit, Pap, you sweetie.

“HOW ABOUT THIS? WHENEVER YOU ARE READY TO SEE YOUR SOUL, YOU COME TO ONE OF US OKAY? YOU TAKE YOUR TIME, AND WE’LL BE HERE WHENEVER FOR YOU.”

Aaaaaand here comes the tears.

“hey. hey, are you okay?”

“OH PLEASE DO NOT CRY, FRIEND, WE ARE SO SORRY!!”

Everyone started fretting over you, but you shook your head vigorously.

“No, no! You didn’t make me upset! I’m… I’m happy! You guys… are so welcoming, and so caring, and so kind… you’ve just been so amazing to me since I’ve met you. Thank you, you guys are all too sweet!! I’m so lucky to have met you all!!”

And the next thing you knew, you were in a _bone_ -crushing hug. Papyrus and Undyne had scooped you all together for a big group hug.

“We could say the same thing about you, punk!”

You all stayed like that for couple more seconds before everyone was released from the death grips of Undyne and Papyrus. The next course of action was to watch a couple of movies before bed.

However, you ended up closing your eyes halfway through the first movie. You were tired, but…

You needed to talk to Gaster.

‘Gaster… Gaster, do you know… everything about me? Since you’re in my soul?’

_’...Yes. Yes, I do. I have access to your emotions, your memories, your thoughts. I have access to your body, I have access to your mind. I can see all your imagination and your theories. I can see everything that makes you… well, you.’_

Your stomach was suddenly in knots. You felt so open, so vulnerable. Gaster never said that this would be a part of this.

_’Well, it never came up. Plus I did not know I’d have this access either beforehand.’_

Oh. He’s seen your every intimate moment, you’re every failure, you’re every humiliating action… He can see it all. And you can’t hide it, you can’t lie about it.

_’You are correct, child. You cannot. However, I just want you to know I think you are a strong individual. You are not a failure. Mistakes and embarrassing moments happen. I may know everything about you, but I would never hold anything you consider private information against you. Okay?’_

You still felt uncomfortable. But a little less so. You’re just gonna have to learn to deal with this. You can’t hide from Gaster, even after he’s free from your soul. But… you can survive. You always have. You’ve dealt with worse before, you think.

_’That’s right.’_

A few minutes of silence, Gaster speaks again.

_’Child, I want you to know I think you are right about one of your theories. I think that this timeline is specifically your timeline. It would make sense that every time someone purchased a copy of Undertale, they are actually buying a single, linear timeline. So, there are probably millions of timelines, but each person is only allowed one. No matter if someone resets, it’s still a single, linear timeline. This timeline, your timeline… It has never gone through a reset. It has only gone through what you call the Neutral End, went back to a previous save point, and then finished at the Pacifist End. This timeline is pure, and has no LOVE or any remnants of harm, hate, or violence. While Frisk and others may have nightmares of other timelines, it never actually happened to them. They are simply viewing themselves from someone else’s timeline. But I wanted to let you know… that I am glad I chose you as my host. You are loving, and you are pure. Because of you, this timeline me… this timeline of my sons… they have never truly experience the harm of a human after the war. You are full of love, not LOVE. Thank you for sharing your love and helping me and my family.’_

You smile in your “sleep”.

‘I would do anything for you, Sans, and Papyrus. I love you guys, and everyone involved. I couldn’t hurt you even if I wanted to. And I never want to hurt you, or your sons. I love them. I love you. I love all of you.’

Gaster’s soul glows, and you can feel him hum. For once, you think you can feel him feel. He’s actually making great progress on healing.

After another couple of minutes of silence, you decide to actually try falling asleep. You adjust yourself on the green couch the skelebros have always had, and fall into dreamland.

You dream of marrying a monster that night. You can't remember who it was, but you sure do hope it wasn't Jerry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious business time with the gang and Gaster, oh my~  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	10. A Day with Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about this chapter taking a little longer than usual!! My wrist unfortunately has been bothering me, and writing was kinda hurting. But I got a little hand brace to help!!  
> Anyways, on to Chapter 10!!

Days go by before you get a chance to hang out with any of your friends again. Sure, Sans visits and chats with you at Grillby’s, but otherwise this week has been pretty uneventful. You go to Grillby’s in the morning for work, and leave in the afternoon. You go home and do some sort of research, such as new cars for sale, politics, and anything else that catches your fancy. Your current interest is in the new memes of this universe.

Look, you gotta be up-to-date on that kinda stuff. Gotta be that memelord you know you are deep down inside!

Currently, you’re on your way home from work when you happen to notice a familiar face. You’d know that mop of brown hair anywhere.

“Frisk?”

You notice Frisk is looking around in a panic, as if they were prey for some terrible predator. That’s when you hear someone else yell Frisk’s name. Frisk turns their head around with a look of pain on their face.

Is… is someone chasing Frisk? _Oh hell no._

“FRISK!”

Frisk turns their head in your direction now, and the moment they see you they sigh happily.

“Frisk, honey, c’mere!”

Frisk nods, and runs across the street to you. They hug you with such force, and you return it.

Suddenly, you see Frisk’s predators. Frisk lets go, and hides behind you. They hold onto the back of your shirt. _Oh these little shits were in for it now._

_You were filled with anger and determination._

“HEY!! YOU!!”

The three kids, who were probably a year older than Frisk, look at you. They were all human. The leader is a bigger boy, with a scowl full of braces. His strawberry blonde hair was underneath a red baseball cap, and he’s wearing some metal band logo on his shirt. He’s wearing a fuck ton of those rubber bracelets on each arm, and it definitely reminds you of middle school a long time ago. And those ripped up jeans? This little shit must think he’s a badass. Oh you’d prove him wrong.

The kid next to him was a tall, lanky girl, with long black hair. Her bangs were way too long, and were hanging in her eyes. She was wearing some heavy make up for a 13 year old, but hey, if she likes it. You honestly wanted to suggest a nice, red lipstick for her instead of that dark purple she’s got on. She had on a fake leather jacket, with some cartoon cat on the front of the yellow shirt she wore underneath. Honestly, it’s too nice of a day to wear such a jacket, but you guess it’s apart of her aesthetic. She wore a jean skirt, and some combat boots. Another little badass, huh?

The final kid was obviously the weak link. You could tell he’s only there because he’s related to the girl somehow. Probably twins. He’s shorter than his sister(?), but he was just as lanky. This poor kid was a nervous wreck, and you could tell he just wanted to go home. He’s wearing an anime shirt of some kind, with some faded jeans. He either looks down at the ground, or checks the clock on his phone. His hair was nicely done, unlike his sister’s. He was a clean, well-kept kid compared to the other two bullies.

Too bad you were still gonna chew all of them out.

“YOU LITTLE SHITS BETTER STOP HARASSING FRISK OR I’M GONNA CALL YOUR PARENTS!! DO YOU HEAR ME??”

You were shaking your fist at the little gang while you yelled at them. The moment you said “call your parents” they immediately turned around like a bunch of goons and fled the scene. The real life Three Stooges in action.

You sighed, and turned around to Frisk. You smiled at them, and patted their head.

“Frisk, honey, are those kids bullying you?”

Frisk looks away, obviously not wanting to tell you the truth. You sighed again.

“Sweetpea, is your mom home right now?”

Frisk shakes their head “no”.

“Well, okay. Why don’t you text your mom and tell her you’re with me. I don’t wanna leave you alone, okay? We can go hang out at my apartment. Maybe we can find something fun to do after you do some homework.”

Frisk smiles at you, and nods. They take out their phone, and let Toriel know they’re with you. You then begin walking, Frisk following right beside you. A few minutes later, your phone rings. It’s Toriel.

“Hello?”

“Aw, thank you so much for taking care of Frisk while I am at work, my child! Unfortunately, I have to stay behind for a meeting. You wouldn’t mind watching Frisk for a while, would you?”

“Oh, not at all, Tori. You can pick ‘em whenever or I can drop them off later. Whatever works!”

“Oh, thank you so much, dear. I will pick Frisk up after I’m done here. I also may stop at the store, is that alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course!”

“Oh, you are wonderful. I’ll see you both later, okay? Bye-bye!”

“Bye!”

You put your phone back in your bag, and walk up the stairs of your apartment building, with little Frisk following right behind. You grab your keys, and unlock the door. Frisk follows you in.

“Well, welcome to my apartment, Frisk. I think you’re my first visitor here! Go ahead and make yourself comfy, okay?”

Frisk nods, and goes over to the couch. They drop their backpack on the ground, and immediately open it up to grab their homework. You smile soft, remembering the days you were in elementary school. Frisk is gonna be a middle schooler soon. Aw, what an awkward time for everyone.

“If you need help with something, ask me, okay? And are you hungry?”

Frisk looks back at you and nods sheepishly. You smile reassuringly.

_’Frisk is such a sweet child.’_

You couldn’t agree more.

“Hey, I was the same way when I was your age. Plus, you’re at the age where you’re growing lots, so you get hungry more. Heck, you’ll probably be taller than me soon! Do you like ham and cheese?”

Frisk nods again, and you turn around to get started on their sandwich. You hoped they liked colby jack. While you were making the sandwich, you couldn’t help but nibble on a piece of cheese yourself. You bring the sandwich to Frisk, and see they’re working on math. Ugh, you hated math.

_’Oh come, now, __________. You did well in math. It wasn’t that bad.’_

‘Oh shoosh, G. Math still wasn’t fun. You only like it because physics uses a lot of math. Physics sucks too.’

You hear Gaster act like he’s offended, but as soon as you lightly chuckle, he does too.

You look over to see what part of math they’re going over, and see it’s slope-intercept form. You had that shit drilled into your brain so many times when you were in school. Luckily you only had to take one math class in college. But you could tell Frisk understood it and was getting their work done, so you went back to the kitchen. Might as well wash dishes while Frisk worked.

“Frisk, are you okay with music playing while working on homework?”

Frisk made an affirmative noise, and so you grabbed your laptop from the breakfast bar and open it up. You start up a song from your “Prescription for Sleep: Undertale” tracks, and let the soft melodies of the saxophone and piano fill the room. Music like this was always good to listen to when working. You couldn’t help but hum along as you washed your sink full of dirty dishes.

Before you know it, you’re done with the dishes, and hear Frisk still scribbling away at their homework. Eh, might as well do laundry. You walk to the small, little closet in your small, little hallway, and open it. Your small, little washer and dryer were in there, stacked up on one another. You then proceed to go to your laundry basket full of clothes, and get to work.

Then that one song comes on. It’s that one song you can’t _not_ sing along to. You’ve always sang along to this song for _years_ , and boy, you can’t help yourself. It’s just... your song. It has been for a long time. Oh man, you hope Frisk doesn’t mind. You open your mouth and start to sing.

You sing to your song and separated your laundry into different piles. By the time you were done separating, another good song came on. You just continue to sing along, totally in the zone of working.

By the time you get a load into your washer, you hear clapping. You turn around, a little shocked, and see Frisk clapping at the other end of the hallway. Frisk has a big smile, and nods approvingly at you.

“Oh, Frisk. Did you get your homework all done, hon?”

Frisk nods again, but makes a jester to you.

“You want me to keep singing?”

More nods.

“Mmm… only on one condition. You gotta dance with me, okay?”

Frisk looks pretty happy with that, and they grab your hand. They head to the living room, and wait for you to sing.

That’s how you spend the next hour singing and dancing to Lady Gaga and Fall Out Boy with Frisk, the savior of monsters. You had an absolutely blast, and plenty of laughs from goofy dancing.

Pretty soon, you hear your phone ring. You sprint to stop your laptop from playing more music, and then try to catch your phone before it stops ringing.

“Hey, Tori!”

“Hello, __________! I just wanted to let you know that my meeting is over with. Once I get to my car, I will be headed your way shortly.”

“Cool! We’ll see you in a wee bit, Toriel. Bye!”

You hang up after Toriel says “bye”, and turn back around to Frisk. The look they’re giving you completely different than the one they were a minute ago. It’s as if… they’re searching you. Trying to find something. A moment later…

You hear Frisk’s voice.

“Why do you feel so familiar?”

Your heart stops beating for a good couple seconds. You feel like you can’t breathe. You feel very nauseous all of a sudden. You feel clammy and pale.

_’__________, take a breath.’_

You listen to Gaster, and give Frisk a weak smile. There’s no way you can basically tell Frisk you were actually the one to guide them in the Underground. You can’t tell them you are both filled with so much determination. You can’t just tell them you were there for them always. Not yet, you can’t. 

You suddenly come up with something whimsical to say. Hopefully it works.

“Well, Frisk… maybe you and I knew each other from a past life. Maybe there’s a galaxy or universe far, far away where we met. Maybe we were siblings, maybe best friends. But… what I do know, right here, right now, is that you’re my friend, and I care about you. I got your back, okay? And I always will. Maybe just like I did in another universe.”

That last part was true, there was no way you could lie about that. And that explanation seems to answers Frisk’s question extremely well, because the next thing you knew you were tackled to the ground in a hug. After the initial shock, you return Frisk’s massive bear hug.

You let got, and pat their hair affectionately.

“Alright, now I’m sure your mom’s almost here. Let’s go wait for her, okay?”

Frisk nods their head, and grabs their backpack.

Boy, that was a little too close for comfort right there. You hear Gaster agree in the back of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute day with Frisk almost gets you in trouble!! People are getting suspicious~  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	11. What a Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!! I just wanna thank you all so much for the nice comments and everything!! You are all wonderful and amazing <3  
> Just a reminder that I may take a couple days or so to get new chapters up. But I will try to get the story updated as soon as I get done with a chapter!  
> Check my tumblr for updates on chapters!!  
> Anyways, enjoy~

“Alright, G-man, how do I look?”

You find yourself standing in front of your bathroom mirror, striking a very dramatic, attempt-at-sexy pose. You even did the duck lips, and then made sure to audibly wink. Gaster’s laughter can be heard ringing in the back of your head, and you can feel the laughter vibrate your souls. 

_’Oh, you look quite lovely tonight, my dear. Very ravishing.’_

You fan your face as if acting flustered, and batted your eyelashes at your reflexion.

“Oh, thank you, dahling!”

Gaster chuckles more at your silliness, before you made one more check to make sure you looked alright. You were wearing a cute jumpsuit you had bought the other day, and you honestly felt confident in it. It was long sleeved, but had shorts, and showed a little bit of cleavage. While you weren’t one to show off any feminine aspects of yourself, since you preferred an androgynous look, every once in awhile you weren’t afraid to show off your ladylike characteristics. This was one of those times.

Undyne and Alphys had invited you to come have a fun night with them. Undyne had wanted to try clubbing or bar hopping, but Alphys was always too nervous to go. However, once you had showed some interest in having a little fun in Ebott City’s nightlife, Undyne was able to convince you and Alphys to get all dressed up and go paint the town red. You had never done anything like that before, so it would be a nice change of pace. 

You did have one concern though.

“Hey, G?”

Gaster hums, acknowledging you.

“If for some reason you think you need to take control of my body tonight, please do. Like, if you think it’s something I might regret. Or for our safety. Okay?”

_’Yes, of course, __________. I will make sure we are both safe and sound by the end of the night.’_

You weren’t one to give up control so easily, but sometimes you lacked good judgement when it came to making decisions when you were out having fun. You quietly thank Gaster.

Before you know it, your phone begins to ring. You immediately grab it from its spot on the sink and answer, knowing already who it is.

“Ya here?”

“Hell yeah, __________!! Get your ass down here!!”

“‘Kay, I’ll be down in a sec!”

You hang up, and turn around to go to your living room. You had your cute sandals and your bag waiting for you on the couch, and so you plopped on your couch to put those shoes on. After fiddling with the straps for a moment, you head out the door!

You had discovered that the yellow Mini Cooper-esque car belong to Alphys a while ago, and that is the vehicle you find waiting for you. Undyne is in the passenger seat next to your lovely reptilian couffer, and the moment they see you, Undyne reaches over and honks the horn. She laughs at Alphys’ embarrassed reaction, Undyne gives Alphys a smooch, and you just shake your head at their shenanigans. What cute dorks. 

You hoped they would make you a bridesmaid at their wedding one day. There’s no way these two goofs wouldn’t get hitched soon.

You open the back door of the car by the driver’s side, and slide into the middle of the seats. You put both of your arms on the seats in front of you, and look at the two monsters in front of you.

“Alright, ladies, where are we off to, hmm??”

“Dude, we’re gonna go to one of Mettaton’s dance joints!! We can get in for free!!”

Ah, the blessing of having a famous robot friend… Wait, when did Mettaton own clubs? Damn, that robot did everything.

“U-um, please put your seatbelt on.”

You slide into one of the seats, and put your seatbelt on.

“Damn, __________!! You lookin’ hella good!!”

You thank Undyne, and give the same compliment to her and Alphys. They both look stunning. Undyne was sporting a skin tight, body hugging black dress, which reached down to just above her knees. She, of course, had her leather jake on too, ‘cause she’s gotta keep that badass look up. Her bright red hair was up in a ponytail, and all you could think about is how awesome she looked.

What Alphys was wearing, oh boy, you never would have thought she’d wear that. But she looks damn good in it. She wore a pair of tight, black jeggings that showed off her adorable, chubby legs. A long, flowy, maroon tank top with some fringe at the bottom was on her shoulders, and she sported a little bit of cleavage. You could see she painted her nails red because of the placement of her hands on the steering wheel.

The drive to the Downtown District took about 15 minutes, and was close to the event center where Mettaton performed. The three of you chatted away in the car, talking about topics ranging from new anime to watch to what happened at work today. Poor Alphys has been having troubles with some her current research, and you patted her on the shoulder.

“Aw, Alph, you’re doing your best. I’m proud of you. I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon.”

Alphys blushed, but thanked you. Undyne agreed wholeheartedly with you.

However, the next thing that slipped from Alphys’ lips shook you to the core.

“I just wish the previous Royal Scientist was here to help.”

You and Gaster both let out a silent gasp. She… she remembered Gaster? Holy shit, they were starting to remember?? You decided to probe Alphys for more information.

“Oh? There was a former Royal Scientist before you, Alphys?”

“Oh, yes, there was. Oh… what was his name…? I just remember he was a great scientist and scholar.”

“Eh, I don’t remember the dude. Can’t even put a face or a name to ‘em. Then again, I was too busy training under Asgore during that time. But, as far as I’m concerned, Alphys is the best scientist ever!!”

Okay, this was beyond fabulous. Sure, they couldn’t remember everything about Gaster, but _fuck_ , they remembered Gaster existed. His existence is almost all the way back. Soon, they’ll be able to remember his name, and that he’s the skelebros’ dad, and what happened to him, and ---

_’__________, we must calm down. You must not look excited or suspicious. Which is hard, because this is fantastic! Oh tonight, when you get home, we should do another massive HP intake. Just brilliant, just… brilliant! We’re making such good progress!’_

You can already feel how exhausted you will be after a night of dancing and a huge HP intake session. Oh, you kinda wanted to go back home to bed. But, nope, you still have a fun night to have!

You arrive at the “MTT Dance Hall” a couple minutes after your conversation ended. The three of you jump out of the car, and head inside. Undyne presents the VIP passes to the bouncer at the entrance, and he steps aside. Is that the Ice Wolf from Snowdin, Jimmy Hotpants? Sure, enough as you pass by him, his nametag says Jimmy. Looks like he bought his pants.

The inside of the club is just as flashy and fabulous as Mettaton. There is lights flashing everywhere in the dark room, and you are not surprised to see a huge mural of Mettaton on the back wall. You do, however, see Napstablook! It looks like they’re the deejay for tonight, and you couldn’t be more proud of that cute little ghost for following their musical dreams.

The rest of the huge room was painted magenta, and the floors were checkered. It reminded you of a 50s style diner whenever you look down. The furniture, where a majority of couples were sitting down and getting their flirt on, was black and made of a velvet fabric. There were glass(?) stairs leading up to balconies up top. There is staff placed around the balconies, just to make sure someone doesn’t hurt themselves.

“C’mon, let’s go get a drink first!!”

And with that you and Alphys are being dragged to the bar on the right side of the building. Undyne ordered 3 shots, and you desperately wanted to refuse. You could not do hard liquor like this. But at the same time, it was just a little shot right? Just a quick trip down the hatch, and it would be over. Oh, what the hell!

You down the shot, and immediately wanted to barf. That was too strong and too bitter! You coughed, and asked for a hard lemonade. That is more your speed. Undyne laughs at your reaction, slaps you on the back for being a good sport. She then slips her arm around Alphys’ waste, and smooches her cheek. Alphys joins you in getting a more fruity drink, and got a strawberry daiquiri. Undyne, who is no push over, got some straight up whiskey. It was maple whiskey, and it smelled like pancakes. But you knew its true evil, and that it did not, in fact, taste good and definitely did not taste like pancakes.

You hear Gaster warn you about taking it easy with drinks.

You begin to wonder how alcohol works on monsters. Did they get drunk?

“Alphys, how does alcohol work on monsters?”

Alphys adjusted her glasses, and began to explain how magic processes booze. Honestly, you couldn’t hear her for the majority of her explanation, but nodded your head in understanding whenever she made eye contact with you. The place is super loud right now.

After finishing your drink, you follow Undyne and Alphys to the dance floor. The music is so loud, you feel your chest vibrate along with the sound waves and bass. That feeling always excited you, you loved it. Soon enough, you start moving your body, especially your hips, to the beat of the song that was playing. You run your hands over your body in a sensual manner, and just let yourself go to the beat.

Throughout the night, you find yourself getting tipsy from another shot and another drink or two, and shaking your ass off. Multiple times throughout the night, you find yourself sandwiched between Alphys and Undyne, with Undyne grinding against your ass behind you, and Alphys pushing her ass against your crouch. You honestly enjoyed placing your hands against her waist, and feeling the curves of her body. It only made sense for you three to dance this way since Alphys was shortest, you were in the middle, and Undyne was tallest.

Sure enough, there were times Alphys and Undyne would go dance dirty alone, and you would just simply enjoy dancing next to some of the friendly monsters and humans around you. You even let a monster or two grab you by the hips, and you would dance against them. One of them even kissed you on the hand after you danced together ended.

You were honestly having a great time. You were dancing, laughing, singing, trying a new monster drink...

… And the next thing you knew, you find yourself in bed your bed. Your body felt like it was made of lead, and the pounding in your head was beyond horrible. You kinda wanted to throw up. Did you get drunk? You’ve never done that before.

...What the fuck happened?

_’The bartender gave you a special drink. Let’s just say… you don’t handle liquor very well. Especially if it was made by monsters.’_

Oh, son of a… You groan before looking over to see a bottle of water on your night stand. You grab it, and slowly drink. 

_’I took control after you started getting a little… loopy. I got Alphys and Undyne to take us home. I didn’t want you to do or say something you would regret. Plus your emotions got… intense, when you started to lose rational thought. And since you were already under my control, I went ahead and did the major HP intake. Luckily, the monster drink did fill your HP all the way up!’_

“I feel like shit. Don’t ever let me get near that stuff again.”

_’Duly noted. Also, Alphys and Undyne texted you to let you know they made it home alright. Now, I recommend taking a sick day from work. You need to rest.’_

“...I’ll call Grillby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, a night with the girls!! And Gaster's kinda being remembered?? I wonder what's gonna happen next... ;3c  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	12. A Journey Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks again for the lovely comments, I'm super happy you all still enjoy my story <3  
> Reminder to check my tumblr for updates on chapters!!  
> Anyways, enjoy~

You currently find yourself tying the last loop of your leather work boots. After you finish tying those laces, you stand up from your spot on the couch. To the left of the couch, was a heavy duty backpack, filled with a variety of things: an extra set of clothes, bottles of water, non-perishable food, a flashlight, and some tools. There was a small sleeping bag placed securely on your backpack. 

You look down, to make sure you were dressed appropriately for your next adventure. You were in a pair of sturdy jeans, a t-shirt, and a plaid button up. You could see the brim of your baseball cap whenever you looked up. Yeah, you think you’re good.

“Alright, I think I’m ready.”

_’Excellent, my child. We should get a move on then.’_

You grab your backpack, and head out the door. Once you lock your apartment up, you head over to Bamidele’s office. Sure enough, as soon as you poke your head into the Main Office, you see Bamidele working up front on some paperwork. Bamidele hears the sound of the door, and looks up from his small stack of papers.

The moment he sees you, he gives you a warm smile. You return his smile with one of your own.

“Hello, __________. Are you leaving now?”

“Mhm! Thanks for keeping an eye on my place while I’m gone.”

“No problem, dear, no problem. Please be careful on your journey, and come back soon.”

“I will, Bamidele. I’ll see you in two days!!”

“See ya later, __________! Take care.”

With that, you close his office door, and head out to the bus stop by your apartment complex. There’s an ibex monster waiting by the bus stop sign, and you quietly wait beside them. You take your phone out of your pocket, and scroll through your social media while you wait for the bus. Man, you really needed to get a car. You sigh, and continue to mess around on your phone.

Today, you were going on a little trip. At the request of Gaster, you were on your way to Mt. Ebott. Since it seems Gaster’s regeneration process is going extremely well, he had asked for you to make a trip to the Underground. He wished to survey the equipment down below the mountain, where he and Alphys previously worked as the Royal Scientists. He also wanted you to head to Snowdin, to perhaps see if Sans had left any of his lab notes. Perhaps they could hold some valuable information as well.

Gaster had estimated that your little adventure would take two days, since he knew you would probably like to explore. You both decided it would be best to start where the monsters were freed, since you both would rather not run into Flowey. 

You couldn’t help the hopeful thought that maybe you could save Asriel. Maybe one day.

You are brought out of your thoughts by the sound of the bus arriving. The brakes squealed as they came to your stop. You looked up and sighed again. You were not looking forward to hiking.

The ibex monster went first, and you waited behind them. You quickly grabbed the fee for the bus, and once the ibex moved to sit down, you handed the driver the money. They checked the amount for a moment before nodding, and you head to the back.

There were a few monsters on the bus, all sitting by themselves. You probably looked funny with your big ol’ backpack and being the only human on the bus. You’re face blossomed to a pink hue, and you averted your eyes. You make it down to the end, take off your backpack, and sit down.

Oh boy, here we go.

_BZZZZT!_

You gasped and jumped a little. Oh god. Your phone buzzed in your pocket, signalling you had a new text message. You look to see it’s from Papyrus. Gosh, your anxiety is getting to you now. You open it up to see a picture.

It’s a selfie of Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk. Looks like they’re eating some of Toriel’s famous pies. Ugh, you would kill to have some right now. You smile at the cute picture, seeing Frisk about to feed Papyrus a bite of the typical, but loved butterscotch cinnamon pie while Papyrus is about to shove a fork full of apple pie into Frisk’s mouth. Sans is peeking from over the couch, and you can see a smear of blueberry on his cheek. It didn’t take a genius to see what he had. Sans is throwing you a double peace sign, and winks. You giggle, and immediately save the photo. You’ll make it your new background.

The text below the photo read, “COME GET SOME PIE!”

Ugh, you wish you could. The thought of all the different pies and all the warm, baked goods smell made your mouth water. But…

You couldn’t. You had to do this.

_’You can have pie after we’re done, okay?_

“Heh… if there is any left.,” you chuckle quietly.

Gaster chuckles softly alongside you.

You quickly text Papyrus back, informing your friends that you couldn’t make it since you were busy all day. You added that you hoped they all had a wonderful day, make sure to eat some pie for you, and that you’ll see them later. Once your message was sent, you put your phone back into your pocket.

You decide to watch the scenery as the bus drives down its everyday route. You see a playground with children playing, both humans and monster alike. You see the many variety of stores and restaurants as the bus makes its way around town. Soon, the storefronts and buildings began to disappear, and then it becomes forest. You know it will be your stop soon.

Sure enough, you see the marker for the next exit. It states “Mount Ebott National Park” is just up ahead. You lug your backpack back on, and wait for the bus to make its stop. Sure enough, as soon as the bus starts to slow down, you stand up. Once the bus comes to a complete stop, you make your way to the front to get out. You tell the bus driver “thanks” before you hop off.

What stands before you is beyond what you could have imagined. Actually having the monster haven of Mt. Ebott, where the whole entire game of Undertale took place, in front of you was… moving. You find yourself almost crying at how… mesmerising it is to be here. You quickly wipe your eyes, and begin to walk past the few cars parked in the parking lot of the park. Many people would visit the trails of Mount Ebott to get some exercise or to bike.

You see a sign by one of the trails closest to the mountain labeled “Monster Historical Site Ahead”. You assumed that must be the way to the exit your beloved monster friends and Frisk used to leave the mountain. You immediately head down that trail.

You insert your earbud jack into your phone, and stick the buds into your ears. You shuffle through your playlist, and honestly, you can’t help yourself. You start up the Undertale OST as you trudged along the trail. You’re on Mt. Ebott for fuck’s sake, there’s no way you could not listen to Undertale music up here. You begin hum along to the music.

You check the latest message Papyrus sent you after the first song ended. Papyrus is excitingly asking you what you’re doing since it’ll take all day. The poor skeleton doesn’t know you’re gonna be gone tomorrow too. You simply shake your head, and put your phone in your pocket. It’s best they didn’t know for right now. Maybe once you come up with an excuse, you’ll text back. That is, if you have service down in the mountain, however.

You spend the next half an hour walking up this path, find it slowly inclining more and more with each step. Your legs are definitely feeling the burn, and you hope you have killer calves and thighs when you’re done with this.

Finally, after what seems like forever for you, you arrive at another sign. It read “Monster Historical Site”. Pulling out your earbuds, you take a moment to take this all in. You see next to the sign is a little path that goes up into actual mountain. This has to be it, this has to be the exit in the mountain that Frisk and the others left from after the Pacifist ending. Up a little ways is a “No Trespassing” gate, but you can easily climb over it. You’re honestly surprised that no one was guarding this monument.

And as if you jinxed yourself, you hear the sounds of steps of heavy boots, and two deep voices. You begin to panic. There’s no way you can make it up the path in time before these goons see you and kick you out.

_’Worry not, __________, I’ll take it from here.’_

“Huh?”

Suddenly, you feel like you’re being tucked back. Instantly, you feel your body begin to move, yet you are not willing it to move. It’s like you’re watching yourself do this, kinda feeling like a first person movie. You’ve never been conscious when Gaster took over, so this feels pretty fucking weird.

The next thing you knew, your body was apart of the shadows. Your skin felt tingly, and you realize it’s Gaster magic. He’s able to use magic again. Gaster chuckles, and you hear him actually speaking through your voice. It’s a mixture of his deep, calm voice and yours, as if two people were talking in sync at once. 

“Of course, I can use my magic again. We’ve done wonderfully so far, enough for me to start being remembered. Now, let’s get into the mountain, shall we?”

You feel Gaster ghost your body along the shadows and up the path on the mountain. Gaster slides you underneath the “No Trespassing” gate, and then darts up the remaining part of the trail. You can feel the dirt and gravel rub against your body as you move among the shadows. Ugh, you’re probably so dirty now. A shower was a must as soon as you got home.

You don’t get to enjoy the view at the top of the path, a little miffed that Gaster didn’t give you a chance to see what your monster friends saw when they came to the surface for the first time. Gaster hurried you into the mountain, down past where the barrier had been.

Gaster springs your body out of the shadows, and you see he’s brought you to Asgore’s old throne room. Gaster informs you that your body is yours again, for now.  
You can see the buttercups have taken over, and were slowly wrapping themselves around the legs of Asgore’s throne. The flowers were more beautiful in real life. You bend down, and picked two of the brightest ones, and sit them to the side. Sitting down beside them, you take off your baseball hat, and stick a flower in your hair, tucking it behind your ear. You quickly take a cute selfie, because the flower made you feel adorable.

You take off your backpack, unzip it, and take out a notebook. You stick the other buttercup in there, and close it. It would make a beautiful pressed piece. You quickly put the notebook back in, along with your baseball cap, and get up from your spot.

You admire the throne room for a couple more minutes, just soaking up the feeling of actually being in here. You can’t help but smile brightly, and fist bump the air.

“Woooh!”

Gaster chuckles at your silly action, and tells you to check out the Judgement Hall. He must mean the Last Corridor, where Sans meets Frisk before facing Asgore. You immediate take off after his suggestion.

You exit the Throne Room, and are welcomed by the warm, orange glow of the Judgement Hall. The room is just… beautiful. The stain glass windows are expertly crafted, and bring in the glow from the outside. The Delta Runes are proudly displayed on the windows, and at the top of the doors. The tiles are yellow and orange, in a checkered pattern, and the tall, thick columns make you feel a little small. It reminded you of a church, like those beautiful ones in France or Italy. You take a couple of pictures, before sighing happily.

If you got married, you’d like to have the ceremony here. The thought of Sans in a suit flashes in your mind, and you blush. You shake out the thought, but it’s too late. Gaster saw it, and he’s laughing.

_’You are too adorable.’_

“... Shut the hell your mouth, G… Plus, who even knows if I’ll ever get married or even be with someone? Both of your sons deserve the best, and I’m definitely not. Eh, this is not something to worry about now. Let’s keep going.”

You hurry down the gray hallways of the old Capital, taking in the sites of the city. It’s much bigger than you had thought it would be. There was a couple times you’d stop to take a photo of the buildings. Despite all of the gray, a lot of the architecture was beautiful. It reminded you of the Romans and Greeks. You wondered if the monsters perhaps copied the ancient styles from a book that fell into the dump from the surface. Cultural diffusion probably happened a lot down here thanks to the dump. You shrug, and continue moving on.

The MTT Hotel was extremely dark, and so you grabbed the flashlight out of the side pocket of your bag. You did not feel like checking around the hotel when it was dark like this, it’s creepy as hell. Sure, you’d like to see the restaurant area where Sans took Frisk out to eat and threatened them, but it is too fucking spooky here in the dark. The level of spoops were too strong. With a shiver down your spin, you leave ASAP.

Before long, you find yourself in the Hotlands. Holy _fuck_ , you’re sweating up a storm. You take your backpack off so you can take your plaid flannel off, and tie that around your waist. Shit, no wonder Undyne practically passed out here. You could use a glass of water yourself now, but you would save what water you did have.

_’Turn to the left here.’_

You followed Gaster’s instructions, and turned left. Alphys’ lab was just up ahead.

Upon reaching the door of the lab, you were actually surprised to see it open immediately. Huh, how odd. Maybe Gaster’s presence helped with that. You walk into the dark lab, and once again grab your handy-dandy flashlight. The lab is essentially stripped of all its belongings; there were no manga, no posters, no empty cup of noodles, no anything. Nothing of Alphys’ was here.

You now stand in front of the door that leads to the True Lab. The door opens, and you enter. You push the button to go down on the elevator, and the light in the elevator comes on. You hear the lab start up, and your descent down begins.

_’__________, please take out your tools.’_

You do as Gaster says, slipping your backpack off and opening it. You take out all the tools you packed in there. After putting your backpack on, and filling your arms with your numerous tools, the elevator door opens. You step out, and feel like you’re being pushed back again.

“Sorry, __________, but I need to take control again.”

‘Eh, it’s all good, G. Do what you gotta do.’

“Thank you. Now, let’s see what we’re working with.”

Looks like this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting things ready in the Underground, huh?? Hope all goes well...  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	13. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! You are all so lovely, your comments make me smile every time I see and read them. Thank you all for you r kind words and support!!  
> Now, March is gonna be a busy month for me, so just a heads up that it might take a little bit longer for updates. I have an event going on for my internship that I helped plan, midterms for classes, and I'll be going to Paris towards the end of the month!! But I will still try to get updates up ASAP. <3  
> Alright, now, onto Chapter 13!!

The return home was definitely hard for you. However, to say you wanted to sleep in your own bed was not.

After Gaster took over your body last night, you spent a majority of your time drifting in and out of consciousness. Sometimes you would have a conversation with him while he was busy using tearing apart and reconstructing machinery. You’re a curious creature and love to learn, so you’d occasionally ask Gaster what he was doing.

Despite understanding that he was attaching that thing and this thing together, the scientific and magic jargon went over your head. You were more of a social scientist, not a science scientist… well, at least, you weren’t a physicist. Ugh, fuck physics.

After a while, you’d just go back to resting while Gaster worked. You wouldn’t exactly call it sleeping, because you’re body was not at rest. It was more of… soul rest. Your inner essence, your true self, was taking a break from being constantly active. You felt like you were awake, but it was… dark. But it wasn’t scary.

It was comfy. Fuzzy. Warm. Safe. Secure. Like a blanket.

It felt like you.

You wonder if this is what Gaster experiences while being inside your soul sometimes. You hoped he feels as comfortable inside yourself as you do right now. It felt so nice...

Sometimes, when you were “awake”, you’d hum or lightly sing a song while Gaster was busy screwing piece together. Or you would talk about funny moments that you would remember, and sometimes Gaster would tell you a story. Otherwise, he was busy tinkering, and would simply hum in acknowledge at your story.

Honestly, you really wanted to see the skelebros as babybones with Gaster’s recollections. They sounded like little darlings that you would smooch all over.

Hell, you wanted to smooch all over them now. You have since you first came to this universe.

There was a point in time when Gaster rolled out your sleeping bag, and slept for a little while. God, you loved sleep. Too bad it only lasted for about an hour or two. Gaster was up from his nap and was putting on different clothes. He knows how much you liked putting on a new set of clean clothes.

Finally, after hours upon hours reconfiguration, Gaster informs you he is done.

“You may now have control again, __________.”

And with that, you feel like you’re being pushed back into yourself. You wiggle your fingers and toes, and stretch, once you feel like you’re you again. You crack your knuckles (Gaster shudders), and fish your phone out of your pocket. 

Damn. 

It’s 7am. Gaster literally worked for over 12 hours.

“How long do you think I have to explore?”

You hear Gaster hum as he thought.

_’Perhaps a couple of hours. You could probably make it to Snowdin and then we’d have to head back to the surface.’_

“Sounds good, Gaster! Off to adventure!!”

You ran to the elevator, super excited to see the world of Underground with your own eyes. 

After getting back to the top level of Alphys’ lab, you exit. You had no interest in Hotland, and immediately head towards Waterfall.

You spent a good 2 hours admiring the beauty of Waterfall. The bioluminescence of the water, which you assumed is created by the bacteria in the water, was absolutely breathtaking. The glow from the bright, neon blue stream lit up almost all of Waterfall. You bent down to the water, and ran your hand through the water, watching how the bacteria’s light followed along with your smooth motions. You kinda wanted to swim in it, but you figured it’d be better to move on. You’ll come back and swim one day, you hope.

The crystals growing all over Waterfall were beyond gorgeous. You could stare into each one of them for forever. Most of them were massive in size, you could not even put both of your hands around them. You even spent some time looking for a small one, so you could break it free and take it home. When you did find one that seemed suitable to take home, you grabbed some of the tools Gaster used to break it free. Gaster’s fatherly “be careful” was repeated quite a few times. The crystal you eventually got free was a beautiful, iridescent cluster of clear quartz, and it fit right in the palm of your hand. Not too big, not too small, and perfect to stuff in your backpack. A good souvenir if you said so yourself.

Now the echo flowers were bigger than you originally thought they would be. They were about 4 and half feet tall, and they also glow blue. They were repeating the things monsters said so long ago still. You decided to give them a new message to pass on.

“You’re wonderful.”

“I love you.”

“You are worth it.”

“Thank you for existing.”

“You are loved.”

“Take care.”

“You’re beautiful.”

And the list of compliments went on and on. Each flower repeated your sweet praises, and you couldn’t help but gently smile. Maybe someone will hear those one day.

You moved onto Snowdin after talking into the echo flowers. The air went from pleasantly warm and comfortable to chilly and not so comfortable. You never did enjoy the cold that much.

Nonetheless, you trudged on in the snow. Wearing boots and a long sleeved, plaid flannel shirt was a genius idea, you are so freaking smart. You peered into the windows of the library, seeing if there were any books in there. Unfortunately, it looks like the library is wiped out. Dammit, no souvenir from there. You would love to have some books on monster culture, society, and history.

You moved onto Grillby’s old pub, and open the door. You walk in, and look around. Despite the old pub still having its bar and the few booths, it was completely empty. It made you sad, honestly. But, hey, at least Grillbz has his new place Aboveground.

You sit down at one of the bar seats, where Sans used to sit. You could just imagine him making puns and drinking ketchup with all the other Snowdin residents who hung out here. You leans down and lay your head on the bar, enjoying the memory of being here as Frisk.

Where the hell were your cute monster dates, huh?? Did you not radiate suaveness and sensuality?? …Probably not.

Damn Frisk and their awesome flirting skills.

Both you and Gaster chuckle at your silliness, and you stand up to leave the old pub. You take a picture to show you’ve been there, and move on the skelebros’ old house.

The moment you step in front of their old house, you couldn’t help the flood of emotions that hit you.

Wow.

You’re really here.

_’Dear, your soul is literally singing. I am glad you made it here. Now, why don’t you wipe those tears away, and go inside?’_

Tears? You bring on of your hands up to your face, and sure enough, you felt wetness on your cheeks. You chuckle to yourself and sniffle, deciding to wipe your eyes. Once you’re done, you walk into Papyrus’ and Sans’ old home. 

Despite the fact the brothers have not been living Underground for a long time now, you can still smell the remnants of burnt spaghetti. You giggle, and look around.

Although, there is not much to look at. The whole place was empty. The old green couch was in the boys’ new apartment and so was their TV. Sans’ old sock and the sticky notes that surrounded it were no longer where they used to be. Their table was being used as a dining table in their new home, their bone artwork is huge up in their new living room. 

It was bare. Your soul was filled with bittersweetness.

This was no longer there home, and you can never see it in its original state. But they were Aboveground, having a better life with more opportunities. You sighed, and went upstairs. You quickly peeked in both of the boys’ rooms, to find they were both just as bare as the rest of the house. Even Sans’ little self sustaining tornado was gone. Maybe he made another one in his new room Aboveground.

You exit their old home, and go around back. You had to see if Sans’ workshop was open. Reaching for the handle on the door, you take a deep breath. Turning the handle, you push. The door opens.

Sans didn’t lock it.

You turn on the lights, and see that Sans’ covered up machine. He left it here. You stepped inside, and go directly to the desk with drawers. His old blueprints were still there. The pictures, however, were gone. Guess Sans kept the more sentimental items. You notice the blueprints are in WingDings.

_’Take those.’_

Gaster didn’t have to tell you twice. You neatly fold the blueprints up, and stick them in your backpack.

You decided against looking at Sans’ machine. It’s assumed to be broken anyways. You then left his workshop. After a quick selfie in front of the skelebros’ house, you decide it’s time to go home. You were so fucking tired.

The trek back home felt agonizingly long. You had to leave Snowdin, walk through Waterfall, go through the Hotlands, then MTT’s Hotel and up, march back into the Capitol, and finally exit through the Asgore’s old throne room. You were about to fall over by the time you made it to the trail again. You looked back at the exit, and felt your heart being tugged at the strings. You loved it there. All of Frisk’s time in there… And you finally got to see it. You felt at home there.

_’Maybe we can go back one day, my dear.’_

The rest of the journey was a blur honestly, you were so freaking tired. Somehow you made it to the parking lot, and got onto the bus back home. You’re pretty sure Gaster was taking some control of your body to help you move along. You were honestly grateful for that.

You didn’t even bother to look at your phone on the way home. You were too busy trying to fight off sleep so you didn’t miss your exit. You do know that it’s almost night time again. You would guess it’s around 5:00pm right now.

You exit the bus and thank the bus driver when you arrive to your stop. Oh my god, you were almost there. Just gotta let Bamidele know you’re home, and then you can head to bed.

That’s where you find yourself now.

You drag yourself to Bamidele’s office, and peek in.

“Bamidele…?”

You hear his voice call back to you.

“Aw, __________! Is that you?”

“Yes, sir. I’m back. Just wanted to let you know.”

“Welcome back home! I am sure you are extremely exhausted. Go ahead and get some rest.”

“Thanks, Bamidele. I’ll see y-”

“Oh, before I forget! Your friends came by. They were extremely worried about you since you haven’t been answering your phone. If they are no longer here, I would recommend contacting them soon.”

What? They stopped by? And they could still be here? Oh shit…

“Thanks, Bamidele, I’ll see you later!”

“Bye bye, now!”

You closed the door, and with new vigor, you run up to your apartment building.

Oh god, there’s Papyrus’ car. You run up your stairs in a panic. As soon as you make it up, you see two familiar faces.

Sans and Papyrus. 

Upon hearing your heavy footsteps, they turn their heads. Your eyes meet theirs.

The look Papyrus gives you rips your heart apart.

“__________!!!”

He runs towards you and tackles you into a massive hug. You’re on the ground.

“OH MY GOODNESS, FRIEND, WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! YOU WEREN’T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE, AND YOU WEREN’T AT WORK, AND---”

“where were you, kid?”

You hug onto Papyrus to comfort him.

“I’m so sorry you guys!! I went out of town and had little to no phone service!! I didn’t think I would be gone so long, I’m sorry!!”

Papyrus pulls you up with him, and automatically forgives you. He instructs you to tell everyone next time so they would not have to worry. They thought you were perhaps harmed or kidnapped because you’re friends with monsters. You shook your head and told them you were okay. You invite them inside for a cup of tea as a small apology. Sure, you were super tired, but Sans and Papyrus were more important.

They accepted your offer, and you welcomed them into your apartment. They made themselves at home in your small abode, and you got some tea ready.

You hear Sans come into the kitchen. You tiredly looked at him, but gave a smile.

“Hey, Sansy.”

“hey, __________. You never did answer my question.”

You rubbed your eye with one hand, and added hot water one of the cups in front of you.

“I’m sorry, bud. What was your question again?”

“where did you go?”

You felt your heart plummet into your stomach.

Oh _FUCK_. What were you going to say??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!! What are you gonna tell Sans??  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	14. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update! Like I said, March is gonna be a really busy month for me. Tomorrow is my big event for my internship, so that'll be one less thing to worry about and get in my way!! I wanna thank you all again for your kind words and support, it means so much to me <3  
> I wanna apologize for such a short chapter too. I promise the next one will be like normal.  
> Also, if your Sans and Papyrus plushies are reading this with you, tell them I said hi and that I love them!!

By the time Gaster speaks to you, you’re pretty sure Sans is getting suspicious.

_’Tell them you went hiking.’_

You take a shaky breath, which you can hear quiver, and give Sans the best smile you can must. He may look calm and at ease, but you know better. He’s carefully watching you.

“S-so, I have this cousin. She’s like really into h-hiking. Anyways, she decided to make a surprise visit. And she pleaded for me to take her hiking around Mt. Ebott. So, that’s what we did. We went hiking and camped out.”

You suddenly had a good idea to throw Sans off.

“There’s nothing like camping out under the stars, Sans. Seeing them without all the light pollution from the city… It’s truly breathtaking. Space is beautiful and mysterious, y’know? It’s so amazing we can see all of that.”

Sans’s expression changed immediately. His eyes widened and almost had a sparkle to them, and his smile got bigger. You’re a fucking genius.

_’Nice, __________, nice.’_

‘Thanks, G-man.’

“space is pretty _out of this world_ , huh? sometimes i _comet_ believe how lucky i am to get to see it aboveground.”

You laughed lightly at his puns. If only he knew how “out of this world” _you_ were. Gaster chuckles at your comment.

“SANS!!!”

Papyrus’ sudden outburst of rage makes you laugh out louder, and Sans laughs along with you. You wipe the tear away from your eye, and look at Sans again. His laughter has turned into soft chuckles, you smile softly. Man, you truly adored this skeleton. You decide to pull another daring move on Sans.

You reach out and lightly caress his cheekbone.

He stops chuckling immediately, and looks into your eyes. He looks curious and confused. But you hoped he could see your adoration for him through your expression. You brush your thumb back and forth, as if trying to soothe him. His cheekbone is smooth, you would happily rub his face forever.

“Hey, I’m really sorry I freaked you guys out. I didn’t mean to.”

His response almost makes your heart and soul jump out of your body.

He leans into your touch.

_You are filled with adoration._

“it’s okay, pal. just... maybe let us know next time, okay?”

You’re brain is pretty much mush at this point. You wanted to photograph that adorable expression he just gave you and keep it forever. You’d frame it on your fridge. You’re pretty sure your face is some shade of pink at least. You just wanted to jump him right here, and smooch all over that precious face. Holy shit, you love this skeleton.

“S-sure thing, Sansy…”

_’As adorable as your reaction to that was, please don’t forget the tea.’_

You take your hand off of Sans’ face, and look back at the tea you were preparing. You had poured all the hot water while you were giving your excuse, and now it was almost done steeping. You can’t go wrong with a fruity green tea. You open a cabinet, which had your honey stored in it. You liked honey in your tea.

“Do either of you want sugar or honey in your tea?”

“NO THANK YOU!”

“i’ll take some honey, _sugar_.”

…Is he trying to kill you? Death by heart explosion?

You laugh nervously, you heart pounding a little too hard for you liking. But you weren’t about to miss a chance to pun along.

“O-okay, _honey_. Would you please take this to Pap?”

You hand one of the cups to Sans, who takes the tea to Papyrus. You squirt honey into the remaining two cups, grab a spoon, and stir. You put the honey away, and grab both cups. You walk into the living room, and see Sans and Papyrus are making themselves at home. You stand in front on Sans, presenting him his tea. He looks up at you, smiling and giving a soft “thanks” as he grabs the cup. You plop in between the two skeleton on your couch, and you all enjoy some hot tea and fun conversations.

After about an hour later, all of the tea was gone, the night was sky appeared again. You yawned and stretched, and offered to buy the boys some pizza. Both turned down your offer.

“YOU JUST GOT HOME AFTER AN UNEXPECTED TRIP AND YOU LOOK VERY TIRED! PLUS, WE HAVE PLENTY OF LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI WE NEED TO EAT.”

“yeah, we’ll just see ya tomorrow, okay?”

You thought about for a minute, deciding if you should insist or if you should just let it go… Eh, who are you kidding, you’re pooped. You were so ready for bed.

“Okay, you guys. I’ll see you tomorrow after work. Have a safe trip home, okay?”

You quickly take all the cups to the kitchen while the skeleton brother put their shoes back on. Before they open the door to leave, you give them both big hugs. You wave goodbye to them as they walk out the door, and watch them to make sure they make it to Papyrus’ car alright. Once they do, you sigh in relief, and softly shut and lock your door.

You turn around, and rub your eyes tiredly. You need to take a shower. Oh, you probably smelled horrible, and the guys were sweet enough to not say anything. Poor things, you were probably slowly killing them. But honestly, at this moment, all you cared about was dinner and a shower.

You decide to shower first, and immediately start stripping down. At this point, the fact Gaster sees you naked everyday does not phase you. You just dump your clothes on the sink before hopping into the shower. You were treating yourself to a good, 30 minute disassociation shower. Gaster was also pretty good about keeping quiet and leaving you alone while your mind wondered.

After cleaning yourself up and using all the hot water, you step out of the shower. You went to your room to put on a new pair of underwear and a big t-shirt. Fuck pants.

You had contemplated skipping dinner to go to bed, but Gaster nagged at you to keep up your HP up. You guessed you’d be making a Caliente Bolsa. The ham and cheese kind, aw heck yeah.

Your dinner time felt like blur, but what you do remember is burning your tongue on hot cheese. Owie!!

You throw the plate into the dishes after eating, and trudge to bed. However, as soon as you enter your room again, you look at your backpack. You had just thrown it in here when Sans and Papyrus were here.

You decide to unzip it, grabbing both the crystal and Sans’ blueprint out. You take them both to your bed, and sit down to admire them.

The crystal was beautiful, and you could see the internal fractures of the quartz as they reflected little rainbows. After a few minutes of admiring it, you place it on your nightstand.

Unfolding Sans’ blueprint, you look at the interesting calligraphy of WingDings… Uh, you were too tired to try and read this or have Gaster read it to you, so you fold it back up and lay it next to the crystal. You’d try again later.

Turning the light off, you lay in bed, looking at your phone.

You notice all the worried messages sent by all your friends, and you felt like such an ass. These sweethearts cared enough about you that they worried about your well being.

You feel like you don’t deserve them. You hear Gaster’s frustration at your thought. He hated when you put yourself down. But you honestly couldn’t help it… It was how you felt.

Replying to your friends too a little while, and you finally had to tell them all goodnight since they kept texting you. It’s 8:30 by the time you find yourself laying in the dark.

_’You are safe and at home, __________. You have done so well. I am proud of you, child. Now, it’s time to get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.’_

“Mmmm… Goodnight, Gaster…”

After mumbling that out, you’re out like a light.

Hopefully tomorrow is good to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a kind of cute, short, feel good chapter~  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	15. Sweet Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone!! Thank you all again for your lovely, sweet comments!! <3 I do read all my comments, and I love each and every one of you~ I am sending you all many virtual hugs and kisses <3  
> And I love the person reading this right now too, hehe!!  
> This is another cutie chapter, so get ready~

Just a few more minutes… just… a few… more… minutes…

“I hate waiting… Oh man, it smells so good!! Eeeeee...”

_’Your whining will not help pass the time any quicker, child.’_

You make a grumpy face at Gaster’s remark. Stupid, skeleton goop dad saying dad things. Gaster chuckles at your comment and pout. You feel Sans elbow you lightly in the arm.

“heh, we’re almost there, bucko. trust me, they’re worth the wait.”

“INDEED! MUFFET MAKES SOME OF THE BEST PASTRIES EVER!”

“Definitely!! Dude, you have to get some Spider Cider!!”

“A-and her doughnuts!”

Frisk hums in agreement with everyone, and your pout turns into a smile again.

Today, Muffet’s bakery, Spider Bites, had its grand opening today! Monsters from all over the city were so excited and proud of Muffet and her spider family for finally being able to open up their bakery business. When you had played Undertale, you remember monsters getting sucked up into buying Muffet’s baked goods at ridiculous prices, but apparently Aboveground she’s become quite the success. She and her spiders had originally started out as a small, in-home baking and catering service, and become famous fast. After a long time of saving, Muffet and her spider crew were finally able to buy an empty space and have their own storefront for their delicious goodies.

You were currently waiting in line for a spot in the bakery. You and your friends were next in line, and you could smell the heavenly warmth of baked goods in the air. Your mouth was watering already.

“NEXT!”

For such a small (trap)door spider, this little guy sure did have a good set of lungs on ‘im. He shut the little door of his callout station. But you guys were next!! You quickly follow behind Sans, ducking your head and grabbing onto his hoodie. He didn’t flinch. Your monster friends found out early on in their Aboveground life that humans were often freaked out by spiders. They all offered to help you through the adventure for today if the spiders frightened you. You had been honest and said some spiders could be cute, but most were creepy. You would try your best to overcome this spider issue. But for now… please, please no spider touchy.

As you entered, you looked up. The whole place was adorable! The whole place was spiderweb themed, with purples, greens, blacks, and white colors all around. You noticed a majority of the spiders working were either varieties of peacock spiders or tarantulas. They must have decided these were the more “human friendly” species of spiders. You had to admit, the peacock spiders were cute and colorful. You could overhear one talking to a bunny monster customer, and you look to see it move it’s little arms all about excitingly as it explained specialities. 

Sans’ voice woke you up from your quiet observations.

“hey, why don’tcha come pick out some treats with me. i’ve been told my taste is desserts is pretty _sweet_.”

You giggle at Sans’ pun, and nod your head.

“You’re such a _fruitcake_ , Sans!”

Sans chuckles, then leads you to the pastry displays. Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus were already up there, looking around and picking goodies out.

Two cartwheeling spiders cartwheeled across the top of the display cases, and shouted “Welcome!” to your small group. You all clapped a little and thanked them.

You stand next to Sans, and begin looking around at the beautifully decorated treats. Muffet had cookies, cakes, cupcakes, brownies, parfaits, chocolates… You had no idea what to pick. There were so many yummy looking things!!

“Man, Muffet really takes the _cake_ with all this stuff, huh??”

“well, a good baker has to _rise_ to the occasion, y’know? it’s the _yeast_ she could do.”

You and Sans look at each other and snicker. You can feel Papyrus’ glare from the other side of the displays.

Turning your head back to the displays, you scan the many desserts. You rub your hand over your chin in thought, and your tongue pops out of your mouth and you concentrate on looking. What to get, what to get??

Unbeknownst to you, Sans was looking at you. His expression is soft, and he chuckles lightly. He decides to speak up.

“get whatever you want, __________. i’ve got the _dough_ covered.”

You whipped your head towards Sans. His smile is wider than normal, and his eyes closed happily. You begin to blush big time, you can feel the heat crawling up on your cheeks.

“S-sans!! Oh, that’s so kind of you, but you don’t have to!! I can get it m--”

“nah, don’t worry about it, kid. my _treat_.”

“Sans… are you sure? I mean I can--”

“y’know what? how ‘bout i treat you this time… and you can treat me to grillby’s sometime. that sound good?”

You’re pretty sure your face is straight up a tomato at this point. But your goofy smile couldn’t help but shine through. Was… was he asking you out? Oh gosh, you weren’t sure. Oh god, _HE MIGHT BE ASKING YOU OUT?? YOUR SILLY, SKELE CRUSH MIGHT BE ASKING YOU OUT, OOOOH LORD!!_

Oh, fuck, breathe, __________. Breathe. Stop nervously rubbing your hands, dude.

_’Your soul is singing such a lovely song today, __________. It’s full of love. The way you react to Sans is extremely adorable.’_

‘Gaster!!!! Not helping!!!!!”

Gaster laughs.

You finally accept Sans’ offer, and begin picking out a couple of sweets. Sans even helps you pick out a yummy looking cupcake, which has a spider design on top. You hope it had filling in the middle, you loved those kind.

He cracks a joke at Muffet when checking out, and Muffet laughs lightly. However, as soon as you stand beside him, she introduces herself. She sticks out her hand, and you shake it. Very fuzzy!! She’s so much cuter in real life. Her many spider arms were oddly fascinating and fun to watch. You hoped you weren't staring like an asshole. Her bows are adorable, and her dark eyes sparkled. She was obviously so happy and proud.

“Thanks again for the support of your local spiders, dearies!”

Everyone is sitting at a table, and chowing down on a variety of things. You and Sans join them, and immediately you grab the cupcake Sans helped you pick. You take a bite, and realize it’s a Boston Cream Pie themed cupcake. It has a cream filling in the middle. Bless. You hum out in appreciation, and try to savor the cupcake as best as you can.

But, of course, this is you, and the cupcake is gone the next second. _No, you did not just eat that in like 3 bits…!!_

“You eat cupcakes like Frisk eats pie, dude!! You just inhaled that thing!!”

You smile sheepishly and shrug, before freezing. Someone suddenly touched your cheek.

“heh, sorry, __________. you had some frosting right there.”

Your face is red again. You nonetheless thanks Sans, and place your hand on where he touched. You could feel the beady eyes of your friends. Oh, fuck, they were probably onto you and your lil crush on Sans. _Fuuuuuck_.

In order to not feel like an awkward, embarrassing piece of shit, you grab one of the cookies you picked out. You immediately take a bite of it, hoping that the deliciousness of it will stop the embarrassment.

It seemed to have worked, as the rest of the time spent at Spider Bite was like any other hang out. You all pretty much chatted about anything, Frisk flirted with everyone at least once, you and Sans cracked some good puns, and your friends even shared some of their desserts with you!! They made you feel so happy, so welcomed, so loved… You felt like you belonged for the first time in a very long time.

“I love you guys.”

The table all turned to you, and oh boy. Here comes the waterworks. Papyrus was crying at your sudden sentimental words and giving you a big hug, which Frisk and Undyne joined in on. Alphys simply smiled in quiet happiness, and Sans chuckled at the scene. But you feel his hand grab yours while you’re being bear hugged to death, and he gives it squeeze. You manage to look at him, and he smiles and winks at you. You manage to hear them all return the sentiment back.

You could hear Gaster sniffling in the back of your mind. He found this moment to be extremely sweet and moving.

The rest of the time was spent finished up treats, and then heading home for the night. It seemed like everyone had work tomorrow, so no movie night or sleepover tonight. Maybe this weekend!

The skeleton brothers take you home. As soon as you entered the parking lot of your apartment building, you decided to show some more affection. You were in a lovey mood.

“WELL, THANK YOU, __________, FOR JOINING US TOD--!!!!”

You had leaned up from your position in the back seat, and tried your best to hug Papyrus, and then gave his pointed cheek bone a kiss. You could hear the audible “!!!!” from him. Papyrus went full on orange.

You then moved onto Sans, trying the hug the smaller brother, and kiss his forehead. Sans just gasped a little, but started blushing and chuckling at your affectionate antics.

You jumped out of their car, and wave at them.

“Bye, guys!! See ya later!!”

“B-BYE, __________!”

“see ya, pal.”

The smile on your face as you entered your home was super big. You felt accomplished tonight. Yummy pastries and other desserts plus hugs and kisses? Double sweet, you hit the jackpot!! As soon as you closed the door and locked it it, you hear Gaster.

_’__________. Your max HP had increased from 22 to 23. You know what that means.’_

Oh great, another night of sudden HP intake.

“Goddammit, Gaster.”

_’You know you love me, __________.’_

“... You’re still a turd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GETTING CUTE AF IN HERE!!  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	16. Unexpected Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, everyone!! I hope all is well with you guys~ Thank you once again for aaaaall the lovely comments and kudos <3  
> Sorry this chapter took a while, but it's a little longer than usual!!  
> Enjoy <3

Breathe in…

_’__________. My child… I…’_

Breathe out… 

Keep quiet… Don’t let them hear.

Don’t let anyone hear.

_’Child, I am so sorry…’_

Gaster’s voice just sounds like noise to you. You hear him speak words, but you pick up no meaning, no significance. Your cheeks were heated, with tears just was warm falling down them. Your mind was blank, you were disassociating at this point. All you could feel was the warmth of the tears you made and the trembling of your body and soul.

You were currently trying to calm down your gasped breathing and silent crying, but it was proving to be challenging.

You grab your chest, wanting to just rip it out. The pain… The hurt… Your heart fluttered around like a panicked butterfly, trying to desperately escape this attack it was currently under.

The lid of the toilet you were currently sitting on shifted as you put your legs up to your chest. You hid your face in the crevice of your knees, feeling your tears start to soak your pants.

_’__________…, it’ll be okay. Shhhhh, you’ll be okay. I’m here with you. Shhhh...’_

Of all the things… Of all the people… You had to be reminded of her.

A image of her flashes in your mind, and you have to bite back the loud sob that was stuck like a lump in your throat. You can’t help the small whimper that manages to escape when you try to take a breath.

Today was supposed to be a fun, chill day with your friends. Your whole gang had decided to enjoy the afternoon shopping at the new mall that opened up the day before, and was way bigger than the one you had back in your home universe. You had found out there was a pet store there that allowed you to play with the puppies and kittens, so you definitely had to go. You needed some fur baby lovings!!

You, of course, were picked up by Sans and Papyrus after work for your mall adventure. Ebott City Mall was about 5 minutes away from your place by car. Even though the ride was short, Sans was able to get Papyrus worked up enough for his cheeks to go orange from frustration. Poor Paps, he would never be free from pun hell. You, of course, were laughing in the back seat the whole time at their silly antics. These two always made you smile and laugh, it made your soul feel light and warm. Gaster told you your soul was prone to humming often just being in their presence.

You guys had parked next to Alphys and Undyne, who were just getting out of Alphys’ car when Papyrus parked. You were all chattering away when you walked in, and were greeted by Toriel and Frisk. Asgore was currently in the store next to the entrance. Ah! A tea shop! You had immediately went in and joined Asgore in taste testing different varieties of teas. Let’s just say it was hard to drag the both of you outta there. You did manage to find a new tea though!

You all practically went into every store in the mall. It was definitely full of interesting stores, and pretty much had something for everyone. 

Papyrus spent a good deal with Frisk in the toy store, both looking at figures to add to their collections. Toriel and Sans would make jokes behind them, and Papyrus would often groan in agony. The two would laugh at each other, loving to tease Papyrus. 

There was plenty of stores that sold anime merchandise, and of course Undyne and Alphys would sniff it out. You were often dragged in with them, since they were trying to get you into anime. To be honest, you liked anime, but you have to be in the mood to watch a new series. And lately, you just haven’t. Plus, you’re living your (not) fictional dream right now! You didn’t need to go off into imagination land as much now. Reluctantly, you agreed to an anime night. You would give “Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie” a try, since you’re pretty darn sure it’s supposed to be the Tokyo Mew Mew of this universe. You had watched the English version as a kid, and rewatched it when you were a teen, and you still loved the series. Hopefully they’re similar. Alphys and Undyne were already talking about which character you would cosplay if you went to a convention. Oh boy.

You often found yourself going into “odd” stores with Sans, like the “hippy” or “indie” shops back home with the incense, crystals, and funny socks. You loved those places honestly, there was always so much to look at. Of course, you’d go straight to the crystal displays and drool over the sparkly minerals. Sans would join you for a few minutes, perhaps pointing out ones he thought you’d like, before going to look at the silly socks and shirts. He would occasionally pop up beside you, showing you articles of clothing he thought were funny. You would often chuckle at the ones he showed you, unless it was a really bad one. 

Unbeknownst to you, Sans would watch you from afar as your eyes sparkled looking at the beautiful crystals. 

And oddly enough, you’d do the same thing when he wasn’t looking, seeing how concentrated he was on finding funny stuff. You would sigh in happiness when he would pick something up and chuckle with that gorgeous deep voice. 

_’Your soul is so bright, __________. It’s singing a lovely melody right now.’_

Gaster always had to remind you how much of a mush you were, and you always get flustered when he mentioned your souls reactions. Gaster was just like an embarrassing dad, ugh!

You had eventually gotten a nice cluster of your favorite quartz, and went back to Sans. He haD bought himself a pair of socks with the solar system on them. How very… Sansy!

“Those socks sure are _outta this world_ , Sans!”

“heh, we both know you stole that pun from me, goof! good to know that you’re learning from the best though. i know how good it feels to get the space puns out of your _solar system_.”

He chuckled and winked at you, and you stuck your tongue out at him before joining him with giggles of your own.

Eventually you all managed to find each other, regrouping for lunch. Everyone had promised that you’d go see puppies and kitties after eating since the pet store was close by.

Getting shitty Americanized Chinese food was always a tradition when eating at the mall at home, and luckily this mall had a food stall for just that! When eating, you were very happy to share your foods with others. Frisk wanted to try your noodles, and so you offered a fork full of noodles to them from across the table, to which they just sat up and opened their mouth.

Frisk wanted you to feed them, the little flirt!

You laughed at their flirtatious antics, and leaned forward to place the forkful of lo mein into their mouth. Frisk hummed in appreciation when they closed their mouth and ate.

“those noodles good, buddy?”

Frisk nodded at Sans, who was sitting next to you, with a smile on their face.

“Mhm!”

“Would you like to try a bite, Sans?”

“hmmm... sure.”

You quickly twirl some of your noodles onto your fork, and then offer your fork to Sans. He looks at you funny for a moment, before setting your face on fire. That stupid smirk on his face should have told you he was gonna mess with you.

“what, do i not get the same treatment?”

Your face began to blossom a beautiful red shade, and you start to giggle.

“SANS! DO NOT MAKE THE HUMAN UNCOMFORTABLE! SEE, NOW YOU’VE MADE THEIR FACE IS RED!”

“Pfft, it’s okay, Pap. Mr. Lazybones here is just being a dork!”

You were gonna tease him now. This little shit likes to make you flustered, huh? Well, two can play that game. 

You lightly grab Sans chin with the delicate touch of your fingers, and he looks at you confused. You rub your thumb on the lower part of his teeth, and wink at him.

“Open up, Sansy.”

You wanted to take a picture of the face he made after your statement. His expression went from smug to embarrassed, with a nervous smile and a slight blue blush on his cheekbones. It really is amazing how a skeleton can blush with no blood, but you assumed it was magic. 

_’Do not break my son. He is fragile.’_

After chuckling nervously, Sans opened up his mouth. You giggled, and fork fed Sans gently. Once you took your fork from Sans’ mouth you both look at each other. You knew the whole table is watching you in anticipation of… _something_. Before you knew it, you and Sans were laughing.

“Nyehehe, you’re such a dork, Sans!!”

“Heh, says _you_. you’re the goofball!”

You swore you can hear Undyne and Alphys whisper how they ship it. Uh oh. You then turn your gaze to see Frisk staring at the two of you. Oh no.

_Frisk was filled with determination._

You can’t help but blush and laugh some more before shoving more of your food down your throat. You were pretty darn happy right now.

After lunch was over, you excitedly talk about what kind of puppies and kitties you hoped were at the pet shop. You wanted to hold a fur baby so badly, and get baby loves. You were so ready for that.

However... on your way there, everything went wrong.

Outside one of the stores, you saw two women looking at a sale rack. They were talking and chatting, having a good time. Well, how could these two ladies make your day a nightmare?

Simple. The woman closest to you looked almost exactly like your mother. The hair… the eyes… the nose… the skin… She screamed of your mother. Even her voice was too darn similar.

You stopped in your tracks, and felt like your world stopped and crashed. Your heart felt like it broke and shattered into a million pieces. Your group of friends continued to walk and talk, not noticing that you were no longer keeping up with them.

_’__________, dear, that is not your mother.’_

‘But-but-but she!! SHE LOOKS---’

_’C-calm down, calm down. Try looking around and na--’_

You literally shut down once Gaster said calm down. How the _FUCK_ were you supposed to _CALM DOWN!?_

The hot tears were about to escape when you turned around and ran into the nearest department store. You covered your mouth to stop any noises that came from you. Great, you just had to have a meltdown in the middle of the fucking mall. _GODDAMMIT!!_

No one can see you like this. _No one_. You’re a mess.

You quickly looked for the bathroom sign in the store as two tears started down your face, and ran towards their bathrooms. Fucking hell, it’s not a single bathroom where you can lock it. You quickly ran into a stall, slam the door, and lock it.

And that’s where you are now, trembling like a newborn foal trying to stand and walk for the first time.

You’re reminded of how much of a horrible child you are. You left your mother. She had always been there for you, she would die for you, and you left her. How could you do that to her??

You’re a worthless piece of shit. How could you be so selfish? She loved you more than anything in the whole world. She gave up everything for you? You’re selfish, and disgusting. No wonder you never made many friends, no wonder people left you, no wonder you were forgotten so much, no wonder---

_’__________!! STOP.’_

You could feel Gaster trying to take control, but you were able to somehow push him back. No, not today Gaster. He was not going to deal with your anxiety and depression when it’s your problem.

_’__________… Do you really think that? That you have to handle this alone?’_

“Gaster… please, just please, not now…” You sobbed out.

“Fuck me…”

You continued to quietly sob. Just let it all out. The clenching of your heart would give for one moment, then become tight again the next. You’d sob more when it tighten.

A few minutes go by, and you feel your phone buzz. Shit. You’re friends are probably looking for you. And yet… at the same time…

You really didn’t want to talk at the moment.

It buzzes again. And again. And again.

Now you were starting to get irritable. Can’t they take the fucking hint!? YOU DON’T WANNA TALK.

Another buzz and you rip your phone out of your bag. You glare down at who called you through your tears.

It was Toriel. Fuck, you can’t be angry or mean to her. She was… she was a good Goat Mom to you. Oh no, here come the waterworks again.

You simply text back.

‘Sorry. Dealing with something. Be back in a few minutes.’

You ignore the rest of the texts, and go back to crying. You still had a good amount of anger, disappointment, and sadness to let go of.

You don’t even get a minute of that before you hear someone come in.

“__________…? My child, are you in here?”

Tori. Oh my god, she found you. You try to still your shaking and the soft quiver of your breathing. But you could tell she knows someone’s in here.

“__________?”

She knocks softly on the door of your stall, and you could feel the snot from crying try to run down your nose. You had to sniffle, or else it’d be gross. And so you did, and Toriel heard it.

“__________, are you alright?”

Fuck, guess you had to face the music.

“Um… I-I… I’ll be o-okay, Tori. Just… give me a minute…”

“My child, please, open the door.”

“O-o… okay.”

You open the door, and there you see the big goat woman. The moment she sees you, her expression softens. She places her hands on the sides of your face, wiping the few tears rolling down away.

“Oh, my child… What is wrong? Please tell me. I want to help.”

She couldn’t help you. Nobody could right now. But… you decide to answer her honestly.

“I-I… I saw a woman earlier… She… she looked like… like my MOM!!”

You could not help the new flood of tears. You immediately rushed into Toriel, who, as soon as she heard your voice crack, reached for you. 

“Toriel!! Oh, Tori, I miss her so much!! I miss her so much!!”

You let yourself openly sob into her shoulder. And bless Toriel. She holds onto you tightly and just lets you let go. She is warm, and comforting, and just what you need. You hold onto her as if your life depended on it. She strokes your hair lovingly, and leans her face onto the top of yours.

“Oh, child… oh you poor thing... I have got you. Ssshhhh, just let it all out…”

“I’m sorry, Tori, I’m so sorry. I ruined everything, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry!!”

“Ssshhhh, no, no, you are alright, dear. You didn’t ruin anything, we just got worried…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

After about another minute of crying, you calm down. You detach yourself from Toriel, who is looking at you with happy, yet concerned eyes. She pets your hair again.

“U-um… thank you, Tori. I… I really appreciate you… I’m gonna go wash my face off.”

“Alright, my child. I’m going to go call the others, okay?”

“Kay.”

You rub one of your eyes, and turn around to the mirror and sink. You look like shit. You quickly turn the water on at the sink, grab a paper towel, and get it soaked. You slowly blot the cold, wet paper towel on your cheeks, and on your eyes. You then used some water to try and fix your hair.

Eh, this was good enough.

Toriel returned to you, and she held onto your shoulder.

“I explained everything. No one is upset with you. Are you okay to go meet up with them now?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Toriel walked behind you as you exit the bathroom. You see the squad walking your way. Frisk runs towards you as soon as they saw you, and hugs you tightly as soon as they reach you. You smile tiredly, and rub their head affectionately.

“Hey, pal.”

The rest of the gang comes up, and Papyrus asks if you are alright. You reply that you are now, and apologize to them all for worrying them. They all are kind, and tell you that they are glad you are okay.

Sans is the first one to speak about something else.

“do you still wanna go to the pet store? cute baby animals always make ya smile.”

“I’m always _pup_ for puppies and kitties.”

And so you go to the pet store to get you some puppy loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TORI TO THE RESCUE  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	17. Animus and Mangos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating sooner, it was midterms week for me ;v;.  
> Also, just an heads up: I will not be updating this fic this following week. I am leaving for Paris tomorrow, and will not be home until the 26th. I will not have time to update, unfortunately. ;v; HOWEVER!! If you would like to see my Paris adventures, check my tumblr for updates on that this coming week~  
> Seriously, thank you all so much for reading and leaving kudos and lovely comments. You all brighten my day, and I love you <3

_’So, just to double check, please restate the plan.’_

“Okay, so, in about a week, we’re gonna head back up to Mt. Ebott to commence our separation. I will tell everyone I will be out of town for the day so that way they don’t freak out or come looking for me. We will leave early in the morning, hope on the bus, and get to the mountain, just as we did before. Once we reach the True Lab, you will take over. You will get the machine ready, and once we’re strapped in, we’re hopefully home free. If things go accordingly, our souls should be separated, and you will be able to reform your bony butt.”

_’Very good, very good… You are anxious, child. I can feel it in your soul.’_

You give a shaky breath, and decide to honestly answer him.

“Y’know… I think I’ll miss you being like… a part of me? You’ve kept some of the darker parts of me away, Gaster. But at the same time… what if we can’t separate… what if the plan doesn’t work? It’s just… a lot of ‘what ifs’ and not enough definite answers, and I don’t like that, G.”

_’I know, __________. Having for sure results would be wonderful. But we do not. All we must do is try anyways.’_

“I know, I know… Anyways, we got a week before---”

_BZZZZZZZZZZZT!!!_

“Hold that thought, G.”

_’I cannot hold onto a thought. It is not corporeal.’_

“Smartass.”

Gaster chuckles as you check your phone. You see it’s Undyne, and immediately open up the message.

It’s a picture, and it’s of her and Alphys, both flashing peace signs at you. They’re wearing shirts that said “Kawaii” in Japanese and “Anime Weeaboo Trash”. You see Papyrus sticking his head out from behind Undyne, give you a silly wink. Heh, a peeking Papy! Undyne’s message exclaims in all caps that they are coming over to your house for an anime marathon. You had 20 minutes.

“Wait… why does it have to be at my house??”

How were you going to fit 4 extra people (Sans was usually a package deal with Papyrus, so you assumed he was coming) in your small apartment? You grumble while pulling up a pizza delivery joint. Looks like you were feeding everyone tonight. You think you had a bag of chips in one of your cabinets, and you had plenty of drinks.

After ordering two pizzas, a cheese and pepperoni, and they’d deliver by the time your pals would get here.

_’Get your cash out, dear, or you will forget.’_

“Oh right, thanks, G.”

You grab the cash from your wallet, and place it on the table. Looking around at your abode, you decide to grab some blankets for people so they can be comfy on the floor. Only two or three people can sit on the couch at once.

You grab any blankets you could find, and a couple on the floor and couch. You proceed to make nests for everyone, including yourself. If you’re gonna do a marathon, might as well be comfy with pizza.

Once you were done making nests, getting drinks out, and finding you do indeed have a bag of popato chisps, you hear a knock at the door.

Aw, sweet pizza is here early!! You grab the money, and greet the delivery dude. Pay him, grab the pizza, aaaaaand done! You place the pizza on your breakfast bar, and grab plates for everyone. Man, you sure were the hostess with the mostest!! You nod at yourself, feeling pretty happy with yourself. Everyone should be pleased.

_POUND POUND POUND!!_

“AYE, NERD!! LET US IN!!”

Aaaand there are your dorks. You scurry over to your front door.

“Coming!!”

As soon as you open the door, you’re greeted by a big, sharp, toothy smile.

“Hey, punk!! You ready for some sweet anime action??”

She laughs before walking in, and Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans followed suit. Papyrus, of course, had to greet you with a hug, which you happily returned. Sans simply just pat you on the arm as a form of greeting.

“Oh, you kids with your animus and mangos.”

Alphys snorted loudly at your comment, before she and Undyne started laughing like you told the world’s funniest joke.

“aw, sweet, you got pizza.”

“OH, THANK YOU, __________!”

The next hour or so is filled with chowing down on pizza, and Alphys setting up your marathon. She brought over a variety of equipment, so you’re really not sure what she’s doing. You just let her do as she pleases.

Before you know it, your little living room has been turned into a little theater.

_’Alphys is pretty impressive.’_

You silently agree with Gaster, as you check it out. She has a white screen that’s bigger than your TV in front of the couch, with projector attached to her laptop. Wowie, they certainly came prepared. Wish they would have informed you of this little party earlier than they did.

“C-can we watch Mew Mew first?”

“Sure, Alphys. Play whatever you want!”

And so your night is filled with really shitty anime. You loved shitty anime, you were having a blast watching this stuff. It reminded you so much of your childhood. It was like watching Pokemon, Mew Mew Power, One Piece, and other animes on Saturday mornings when you were growing up. It was very nostalgic for you, and you were honestly grateful for your buddies to do this with you.

You had agreed with Alphys and Undyne that you’d all go to an anime convention sometime, and that you’d cosplay as one of the Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie characters with them. They were beyond ecstatic by that. Alphys immediately started checking for nearby conventions, and she and Undyne chatted excitedly about future anime plans.

Maybe you would regret agreeing.

As Alphys and Undyne were excitedly talking, you hear Alphys gasp. You look over at her to see she spilled some of her sweet tea onto her shirt.

“O-oh no!”

You rise up out of your nest, which was in between Papyrus and Sans on the floor, and grab Alphys’ hand. She and Undyne look at you curiously.

“C’mon, girl, let’s get that washed out. You can borrow one of my shirts in the meantime.”

Alphys thanked you profusely, to which you would tell her not to worry. You begin scavenging in your closet for something for her to wear while you washed her shirt.

“H-hey, __________?”

You take take one of your bigger, comfier shirts off its hanger, and turn to Alphys.

“Yeah, bud, what’s up?”

“Where did you get t-this?”

You notice she’s holding your crystal. The one you found during your adventure in the Underground. You wonder why she’s interested, she never seemed interested in crystals or shiny things before as far as you knew. But now you had to come up with a lie. There was no way you could go, “Oh, found it in the Underground.”

“I bought it from a crystal seller online. Isn’t it pretty??”

“W-well, yeah, sure. But… B-but this crystal is giving off an intense magical energy.”

What. Oh shit.

“O-oh, really?? Maybe…,” you wrack through your brain for a believable lie, “...maybe the seller was a monster? I’m not sure. I just bought it because it’s pretty and it was pretty reasonably priced.”

Alphys turned the crystal around in her hand, inspecting it carefully.

“Crystals like this… are usually f-from the Underground with the amount of magic i-it’s giving off. D-do you mind if I… if I borrow this? I-I promise to g-give it back!”

Oh fuck. Oh shit.

“S-sure!! Um, here’s a shirt, by the way.”

You quickly hand her the shirt, and turn around for her to change. Once she’s done, she hands you her shirt so you can wash it.

She immediately goes to Sans.

“S-sans! Look at this c-crystal __________ got.”

As you spray some cleaner on the stain Alphys’ shirt had, you hear them quietly discuss the crystal.

“...odd… nothing gives off this amount of magical output unless it’s from the underground.”

“That’s what I thought. I wonder where the seller got this from?”

“i think we may need to _point_ this out to asgore.”

“Y-yeah, we might have someone trespassing into the Underground.”

Oh fuck. Goddammit, way to go, __________. Had to be a grubby little treasure hunter, huh?? You’re such an idiot sometimes.

_’To be far, __________, I did not think about that either.’_

That helped a little. You threw Alphys’ shirt into the washing machine, and started it up. You turn back to your friends.

“O-okay!! Let’s get the show started up again.”

“O-oh, right!”

“Hell yeah!! Let’s get some action going this time!!”

You spent the two hours worrying about what would happen next since Alphys found your crystal. Your anxiety was making your brain feel active, but at the same time, it made you tired. 

Before you know it, you find yourself trying to fight off sleep. And you were losing the battle. You didn’t even notice that you began to lean one direction. Towards Sans.

“here, __________. you can lean against me. take a snooze.”

Your fuzzy, sleepy mind feels Sans lightly direct your head against his shoulder. Thank god for his hoodie, or else his bony shoulder might have hurt to lean against. But he was warm, and he was comfy. He chuckles and you sigh happily.

You feel him pat your head gently, before he places his head lightly against yours. Gaster’s whispering can be heard in the back of your mind, but the only word you can hear is “cute”.

Your soul become warms, and for once, you think you can actually feel the humming it creates.  
You sigh again, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDI ALPHYS NO  
> Reminder, no updates from March 18-26th. I will try to update this as soon as I can after my trip.  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	18. Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!! Oh my goodness, I so apologize for not updating faster. I feel so bad for making you all wait. After I returned from my Paris trip, I hit a massive slump. I just could not get motivated, ugh. But now I'm here with a new chapter!! I am so sorry it's short, but I think it's cute. And a little twist~  
> Anyways, enjoy!! <3

“C’mon, let’s get them in bed…”

“NYEHEHEHE, WE SEEM TO HAVE WORN OUT OUR FRIEND.”

Your blank, tired mind picks up the sound of movement, yet at the same time you don’t wake up from your snooze. Your eyelids are too heavy, and your limbs seem to suddenly be made of lead. You hear the noise of voices a couple seconds later, but you’re too tired to concentrate. You almost fall back asleep again when suddenly you feel your pillow move.

Wait…

Why would your pillow move on its own?

You groan a little bit, not liking this disturbance in your sleepy force. Another groan can be heard, but it’s definitely not yours. Ugh, sleepy sleepy sleepy… You snuggle back into your pillow even if it was moving slowly. So warm...

“don’t worry, bro, i got ‘em.”

Suddenly, your pillow is swept from beneath your head. What the hell!! You whine, deciding in your drowsy mind you’d just have to go without your pillow. Even if you really did want your pillow back. You began to fall forward slowly, trying to lay down and go back to your dreamless slumber.

Next thing you semi-know, you feel something slide under your knees and your back. You whine again, YOU JUST WANTED TO GO NIGHT NIGHT. Aw, fuck it, you aren’t gonna fight this. Too tired. You feel yourself being lift up, and your face lulls to the side. Oh, your pillow!! It has come back for you!! You snuggle your face into your comfy pillow, and your hands grab onto a part of it to make sure it stays this time. No escaping anymore, pillow. Your softness and warmth now!! You hum happily, ready to go back to sleepy-by land.

“H-how cute!”

“heh. alright, sleepyhead, let’s get ya to bed.”

Bed? Aw yeah, buddy, now that sound awesome. 

Your body sways with the motion of of whatever was holding you, and you can hear the soft murmurs of voices as you are being transported. Heh, you’re cargo. Or are you the payload? Heh, Overwatch reference. You smile in your sluggish half-awakeness at yourself.

You hear the creaking of a door being opened, and there is a shuffle and shifting of your position for a second as you are carried through the doorway. You clutch harder to your pillow.

A few seconds later, you’re slowly placed onto a soft surface. Your bed. Aaaaw, yeeees!! Whoever was carrying you, slowly removed themselves from your back and and knees. But you still held onto your pillow. Nuh-uh, pillow, no escaping!

“hey, now. __________, c’mon. you need to let go.”

What? Heck no.

“Mmmmm… noooooo…”

A soft chuckle, and skeleton hands place themselves around your wrists. They give a light tug, and you reluctantly let go.

“there we go, __________, there we go. let’s scootch you up.”

You feel your body shift by those familiar appendages that were previously holding you, and your head meets another pillow. Aw, bless. You snuggle into this pillow now.

“heheh, you are pretty darn cute.”

You feel something push your hair out of your face, and another chuckle. Something hard is then pressed against your forehead for a few seconds, and you feel a warm breath as it is pulled away.

“night, __________. see ya later.”

You hum in response, and you are finally allowed to go back to your dark, restful slumber.

What you didn’t know, though, is that after you fell back asleep, your so called “pillow”, looked around your room for a minute. This is the first time Sans has been in your room. He’s usually really good about respecting people’s privacy, but you… You are a mysterious one. He doesn’t know anything about your background. And he just… likes to be in the know. He wants to know who you are exactly, because then he can truly feel comfortable with you.

As he looks around your room at some of the objects you have, he stops at your desk. He just… can’t help himself. He pulls open the drawer, and immediately his eye sockets go blank. His soul feels like it freezes and drops from his ribcage. There is no mistake in what he sees.

Those… those are blueprints. _With WingDings._ More specifically, these are _his_ blueprints with WingDings. _That he had left in the Underground._

He had given up on… on Gaster ever since Frisk fell into the Underground. He left those down there after the monsters were freed.

_Where did you get this?? Did you… Did you tresspass into the Underground??_

That’s it. He has to know what you’re up to.

He stuffs the blueprints into his pocket, and then he heads towards the door.

He hesitates, and looks back at you. He wanted to trust you. Why did you have to make this so difficult?

He sighs heavily, and closes the door. 

He knows he’ll get his answers one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans found the blueprints... Whoopsies~  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	19. Puns and Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO GUESS WHO'S BAD ABOUT UPDATING SOONER?? ME?? Yeeeah, you guessed it. I am once again so sorry for the wait. I have been having the bad case of procrastinations lately. Ugh. Anyways, we getting into a meaty part of the story now~  
> So I hope you enjoy!! <3

It was a normal Friday afternoon at Grillby’s. You knew the evening crowd would be in soon, so you tried to help Grillby prep for that. No matter how much you tried to convince Grillbz, he still would not let you work Friday nights. You could definitely help out! But each time you try to explain your capable abilities, he just waves it off. You gave up after the fourth or fifth time of having this conversation.

As you were finishing cleaning a couple of glasses, Sans rolled into the pub. You wave to him as he walks in, which he returns. He trudges over to sit down at his usual spot, and plops down into his seat. You immediately slide a bottle of ketchup down to him, and finish cleaning the glass in your hand.

“Heya, Sansy, how ya doin’ today, buddy?”

“Not bad, kiddo, not bad.”

He takes a sip of his ketchup, before eyeing you down.

“You’re awfully late today, Sans. Rough day at work?”

You wiggle your eyebrow, because you know that Sans was most definitely not working. More like napping at his station.

“heh, nah. i figured i’d come in later so we can have that dinner together. you owe me a burger, remember? you get off soon, right?”

Sans winks at you, and gives you a shit-eating smile.Your brain took a couple seconds to process what he said before your first reaction is to blush. You did remember, but… was it a date? Was he wanting you to go on a date with him right after work? If this was, you really wished he would have given you time to change into something cuter!! But… oh fuck, what the hell!!

“U-uh, yeah. I get off in 15 minutes. Do you want me to put your order in now?”

“nah, we can chat while grillbz takes our orders and makes it.”

“O-okay!!”

You’re more convinced this is a date now if he wants to take more time to talk with you. Your face feels like it’s been placed on Grillby’s hot stove. Sans is chuckling at your expression.

_’You are so easily flustered, __________. Cute.’_

_G-MAN. NOT HELPING._

You continued to finished up cleaning all the glasses you could, checked to make sure there was plenty of alcohol for both humans and monsters, and made sure there is plenty of napkins in case of an accident. Not to mention you had to count your tips for the day!! By the time you were done with those mundane things, it was time for you to go. Grillby walked in from the kitchen, immediately shooing you off.

“A-actually, Grillbz, I’ll be having dinner here with Sans tonight.”

The flame monster looked at Sans and then you again. His orange-yellow eyes, which was almost the same color as the rest of his flaming hot body, were a little wide with surprise behind his glasses. He looked at Sans again, with his fiery eyebrow quirked in question. Sans just kept up his normal, smiling, dorky expression, quirking his bony brow right back. Grillby again looks at you, thinking for a second, before giving Sans a thumbs up.

What the fuck just happened right now. 

Where you just evaluated? _For a little dinner date?_

Sans started chuckling, before shouting back a Grillby.

“we’ll be over here, grillbz. get us the usual, ___________’s treat.”

You suddenly felt Sans’ bony hand on your arm, and you turn back to look at him. His smile hasn’t changed at all, and he beckons you to follow him to the booth right across from where he normally sits. It honestly was extremely weird to be on the receiving side of service at the place you worked at. You realize you’ve never even actually sat down at the booths here. They’re velvety soft, and actually had a decent amount of cushion to them.

The table, however, had seen better days. There were a couple nicks and scratches, along with a couple intentional scars. Even though you clean this table all the damn time, you’ve never taken the time to actually look at it. You see someone cut their name in the table… And then you just saw the letter ‘S’. Another used a pencil, and scribbled a rose onto the word near the candle in the middle. And then… oh you remembered seeing this. Some immature asshole had drawn a very realistic dick with a massive ball sack with a sharpie. You could faintly see the remnants of the tip of the penis’ head, and sighed. You had spent a good hour trying to get rid of that thing. You’ll try again tomorrow, probably.

Eh, if you remembered.

While you were examining the marks on the table, Sans had been staring at you. He had to admit, watching you concentrate on the little imperfections on the table was kinda cute. He chuckles as you stare particularly hard at a faded sharpie drawing. You obviously were not happy with that. Your little pout and puffed up cheeks are absolutely adorable. You had stopped looking at it eventually, looking back up at Sans.

The way you get flustered so easily is too precious. It makes Sans’ soul brighten just a little bit.

“S-so, Sans… How are you today?”

“i’m _spine_ , and yourself?”

You smirk evilly. It’s time to pull a dad joke. 

_Gaster, this one is for you, since this is YOUR son._

“Nice to meetcha, spine!! I’m __________!!”

Sans looked at you, somewhat surprised, for a second. Once he realized your joke, he starts chuckling.

“Uh, nice one, __________. You have tickled my _funny bone_. Very _humerus_.”

You snort, he always uses those puns. Now that you’ve known Sans for a while, you understand why Papyrus gets frustrated with him. They are funny, but they are so overused.

But you would never tell Sans that. You liked inflating his silly ego whenever he made a pun.

While you and Sans waited for Grillby to bring out your food, you both chatted about anything and everything.

Papyrus this, Papyrus that…

Hot dogs and hot cats… 

Undyne thinking about proposing to Alphys…

“WAIT, WHAT??”

“oh, yeah. paps and undyne were talking about a romantic plan right before i left to come here. heh, undyne was gushing the whole time. you should have _sea_ n it.”

“Heh, I’m _shore_ it was quite cute.”

You and Sans both look at each other before laughing.

“Hehehe, we’re dorks.”

“a pair of goobers.”

“Truly out- _ray_ -geous!!”

“heheh, i _bait_ you are running out of fish puns!”

“Oh, _shell_!! You’re right.” You wink at him.

“ _school_ , you are still pretty funny.” You get a wink in return.

Another round of laughter from the both of you fills the pub, and you wipe the little tear that was in the corner of your eye. You realize that seeing the true, genuine smile from Sans was truly a wonderful thing. You wanted to make him smile like that all the time. 

You both calm down enough when Grillby brings out your burgers and fries. After thanking him for his service, you wait patiently for the ketchup. Sans starts to squirt ketchup on his fries when it makes a fart noise.

You can’t help but snort out a laugh. Aaaaw, fart noises were always funny.

“loves ketchup and fart sounds? a human after my own soul.”

That comment shut you up real fast. And your face real red.

Was he flirting with you? Oh shit. If he is…? But what if he isn’t...? But…

Oh, _fuck_ it.

“What, you haven’t already fallen in love with me? Damn. Guess I’ll have to try harder.”

The look on Sans’ face was killer. Because it was so _DAMN CUTE AND FUNNY._ Your heart could have stopped right there from the cuteness you have just witnessed.

He obviously didn’t expect you to respond like that. And apparently neither did Gaster. You could hear him sputtering at your sudden boldness, but you could feel him radiate proudness. You couldn’t help the shit-eating grin on your face.

Sans starts laughing now, and you hope it’s a good laugh. He wipes a light blue, magic tear away as he began to calm down.

“oooh, you are a riot, doll.”

...Doll?? Fuck, he _is_ trying to kill you in some way tonight. You’re not sure if cuteness or flustered-ness will be the ultimate killer.

_‘Listen to your soul, __________. What a happy melody.’_

You cover one of your blushing cheeks up with a hand, trying to make it look like you were leaning against the table. God, you just wanted to smooch the heck outta him. But you hold back.

“H-heh, I know.”

Deciding to not let your food get cold, you and Sans begin to chow down on Grillby’s world famous burgers. Well… they’re not world famous… _yet_.

After finishing, you push your little red basket away from you, and rub your full tummy. Gaster’s burgers were pretty large, so you’re surprised you could finish the whole thing and some fries. You look up at your dinner companion, and immediately know something is off.

Sans is staring blankly into the big glob of ketchup next to his remaining fries. His expression shows no emotion, and you wonder if he’s disassociating. You’ve been known to do that yourself.

“Sans…? You alright?”

He immediately looks up, obviously woken up from whatever trance he put himself under.

“Spacing out a little bit, hun?”

“huh… oh, yeah.”

A few moments of silence. Sans speaks up again.

“__________.”

“Yes?”

His visage goes dark. His fingers grip the table hard. He’s sweating.

You feel yourself become pale. Whatever Sans was thinking… it must not be good for you.

“do... do you know anything about WingDings?”

_Oh fuck._

_’Breathe normally, _________. Sans notices any shifts or changes.’_

Fucking, _thanks_ Gaster. Like you can act normal with an _anxiety disorder_ in an _anxiety producing_ situation. You nonetheless try to act confused.

“WingDings? You mean, like that weird symbol font?”

He looks up at you. His white eyelights are still visible, so you haven’t fucked up yet.

“yeah... yeah, exactly like those. do you know how to read them?”

You could be honest with this one. Despite Gaster being apart of your soul, you still couldn’t read WingDings without a guide.

“Nah. I would need a guide or something. Why?”

He acts calm, cool, collected. Why would he ask these types of questions…? Unless…

_’The blueprints.’_

Oh, _shit_. Did Sans find his blueprints in your drawer? When would he have been… 

The other night. You thought it was a dream, but when you woke up the next day you realized your pillow, a.k.a. Sans, had put you to bed. He could have easily looked through your drawer in your desk. Shit.

Fuck, fuck, shit, you fucked up, _yOU FUCKED UP, YOU STUPID, FUCKING USELESS, DUMBASS PIECE OF---_

_’STOP.’_

Gaster’s right. You have to stop. You can degrade yourself later. You have to try and make it through this. Just make it through this.

_You are suddenly filled with determination._

“just wondering.”

What. Did… did you just have to---

“anyways, why don’t we head out? the gang’s having a game night.”

Wait. Um…

“O-oh. Okay, sure. Yeah. Let me just… just go pay Grillby real fast.”

You quickly get up and walked over to Grillby. You hand him a twenty that was in your wad of tips, telling him to keep the change. You and Sans both wave goodbye to Grillby as you left through the front door.

The walk to Toriel’s house is quiet. You were honestly hoping Sans would use his teleporting to get you there faster but… You guessed you weren’t supposed to know about that yet. You suddenly feel so deflated after having such a good start to what you thought was a date with Sans.

Now, you’re just an anxious, scared mess. Why would Sans ask you about WingDings outta the blue like that? Something is definitely up. And that frightens you terribly.

You want Sans to trust you… Even though you knew better. You are hiding something from him and your friends. But…

You shake the thoughts out of your head. Let’s just make it to Tori’s for now, you’ll figure this out later.

However, as you walk to the front door of Toriel and Frisk’s home, you feel as if something is off. You can feel a nervous energy coming from Sans and the house.

You push the feeling away, deciding you are just overthinking it. You’re getting yourself worked up for nothing.

That is, until you open the door.

You see all your friends, sitting around the couch like they were waiting for something. As soon as they saw you with Sans, their looks made you even more nervous. There were no game boards or videogames out either.

Why was everyone looking at you like that?

What was wrong?

...was this some form of intervention? You may like Cinnamon Bunnies a whole but---

Asgore’s deep, authoritative voice breaks you from your thought.

“__________. We need to talk.”

You feel your secrets crawling down your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for that date(?)... am I right?  
> As always: thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. <3  
> Find me on here: lildreamysoul.tumblr.com  
> Check out my tumblr for updates for the fic, silly self indulgent self insert art, and other stupid things I enjoy ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	20. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!! I have a few updates.

1\. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. NU-UH NO WAY!!! So no worries about this fading into the background!!

2\. An explanation for the unexpected hiatus.

Last month I had graduate from college!! I got my BA in Anthropology, and I am super happy to be finished with school. I then had to visit family, which was time consuming and awful. I have also begun a massive job search, so that has taken up some time. Nonetheless, I feel I should have posted a new chapter by now. Which I do have the next chapter started!! But I feel it's important to let you all know that I'm not sure when I'm going to have it finished and posted. With graduation, family, and searching, I have unfortunately fallen into an unmotivated, somewhat-depressive slump. The anxiety of the reality kicks my ass sometimes. I am finding it incredibly difficult to put energy into writing. And I'm not just gonna put together some wimpy chapter to try and get one up, no. I want it to be good. You may see me on tumblr being active, but that'd due to the fact it's easy to just reblog things and occasionally draw. Writing takes more from me, and I'm just having a difficult time right now. I 100% promise that I'm not giving up on the story, however!! Once I'm in a better mood/position, I will get to it, I promise!! Please bear with me.

3\. If you would like to see my art and some of my shenanigans, go to my tumblr!! (lildreamysoul.tumblr.com)

I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me. You're all wonderful, and I love you all so much. You seriously mean so much to me, thank you so, so very much. <3

Once I do have the new chapter up, I will delete this note.


End file.
